Heart on the Mend
by Bruno Bacardi
Summary: What if Minato's actually gets a life and lives it while an insane game is going one all around him. What if he lived in blissful ignorance about this game of death until the day he died.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First off, I apologize because even though this is a Sekirei fanfic, it is not a harem story. If you want a harem story there are several really good ones in existence, I can point you to a few if you want. Nothing against Sekirei harem stories, it's just that I didn't think it would fit in with this story. **

**Second, I apologize for language and cultural details. While I am an anime and manga fan, I'm not that big of an otaku to be fluent in the culture and language. However, I am a stickler for details so I will try to get the honorifics and linguistic lingo correct. Hopefully as I write I will become better at those things. This is one of the reasons why I am writing fan fiction because I want to improve my writing, and working within these cultural parameters will help me become a better writer. **

**Thirdly, in the case of this story, I will be using conventions that I know are true where I live (U.S.A.), but it might not be true in Japan, the setting of these stories. Again, I apologize for the disparity, but I find it is necessary for the story.**

**Finally, to address all of the above, this story is free. As fanfic writers we do not accept compensation besides the occasional adulation thrown our way. Mainly because we do not own these characters and we are only writing these stories because we love the worlds they inhabit and also because we love writing. Hence, forgive me if I do not get all my details lined up, if I was getting paid to write this I might do a little more research. However, I have a job and a family to take care of and since I am not getting paid to write this, I cannot spend as much time on research as I would with some of my original fiction. **

**As always: I do not own or claim to own Sekirei or the characters within. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flamers are not. If you do not like the story or have a problem with my writing, try and be mature about it and move on. Thanks.**

**Heart on the Mend**

**Prologue**

It was quick. It usually was; she did not want to spend time thinking about what she was doing. She did not want the guilt to weigh her down any more than it already was. Her silken veils lash through the air breaking the sound barrier like the crack of a whip. The white ribbons impact their targets with violent but non-lethal impact. She abhorred her actions enough; the thought of killing her victims would be ludicrous.

She stepped over a fallen female form, tugging down the back of the victim's shirt, she whispered, "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled." After the last words of the norito passed between her lips, silken veils fluttered in the wind, whisking her away before the unconscious boy lying close by could wake up. That's when the cries of anguish would come and she could not bear witness to that. The pain of her actions was already too much for her to bear.

oOo

Sahashi Takami watched from the helicopter cockpit as the recovery crew retrieved the body. The team had to sedate the former ashikabi before they could complete the job. An MBI ambulance was already on the scene to take him to an affiliated hospital where he would receive care and counseling, not that any of it would help in dealing with such a loss. With a sigh, the ashen haired scientist pulled a cigarette from a package with her teeth and lit it. This was the third sekirei eliminated anonymously. There was no sign of the victor of this battle anywhere. They had a sekirei assassin on their hands, and she did not like it one bit. Not that it mattered, it was all part of that crazy bastard's game, wasn't it? When she heard the doors of the chopper slide shut, she signaled the pilot to take them up. No time to dawdle, there were still scores of other sekireis out there to monitor and keep her busy.

oOo

With slumped shoulders, Sahashi Minato plodded away from the campus of Shinto Teito University. Another year, another failure, he hoped this wasn't becoming a pattern. He even tried those relaxation techniques that one of his tutors at cram school taught him. None of it seemed to work. Minato pulled out his cell phone and hesitated before dropping it back into his pocket. He would call his mother later, maybe after he had a plan for the future figured out. His mom would have numerous questions and he wanted some answers before being interrogated.

oOo

That one didn't go as planned, she thought as she put some pressure on the throbbing wound on her shoulder, blood seeping through her veils. Her sekirei powers would eventually accelerate the healing process; she just needed to find a place to let her body mend itself. She dropped down into an alleyway and wedged herself between two dumpsters, not the most sanitary place to recover, but that was of little concern now. Her head lolled back against the concrete walls of the building behind her. She blinked as her vision started to blur as if she was plunged into the depths of the ocean. Maybe her powers wouldn't be enough to save her this time. She might die here, leaving behind a pile of bloody veils amidst the other bits of trash. Maybe it was for the best, her existence not being anything special at the moment. Then again, she would leave her behind, her dear beloved Chiho…


	2. Feather 1: Silk and Blood

**Feather 1: Silk and Blood**

Minato cut through an alleyway, heading for a café he visited often while studying for the entrance exams. Every so often he would pull out his phone, fingers on the dial pad, ready to call, only to chicken out at the last minute. It was during one of these moments that a glimmer of white caught his eye.

Even in dirty alleyway, white was not uncommon as odd bits of paper mingled with the other detritus. However, this white was not dull, or crumpled, or pasted, or any other hue of whiteness that littered the streets. This was a pristine silky white that flowed from a pile of cloth situated between two dumpsters.

As Minato approached the ribbons of white, he noticed a long shapely leg stretch out from underneath one of the silken veils. He cautiously made his way toward the cloth pile, not knowing what to expect. A gorgeous brunette was the last thing he expected to be laying in the middle of the alleyway. Her beauty only captivated him for a few minutes; the crimson essence spreading from her shoulder soon dominated his vision.

Carefully he shook the body in front of him trying to elicit some sort of response. A small painful groan was the only reply the woman was able to give. Minato whispered apologies as he drew back the veils covering her shoulder. He gasped as he saw the deep gash that cut from her collarbone to shoulder blade, deep enough to expose some bone beneath the bloodied flesh.

Something clicked in Minato's brain as he calmly started to take control of the situation. Surprisingly the immediacy of the situation did not trigger the normal panic attacks that usually overwhelmed Minato in high pressure scenarios. First thing first, clean the wound. He grabbed a water bottle from his bag and poured the contents over the wound; eliciting a grimace from the fallen woman. However, the veiled beauty remained unconscious as Minato continued to clean the wound with one of her veils.

She was going to need proper medical attention fast. Minato pulled out his phone and tried calling for an ambulance. Nothing happened. He glanced at the phone and realized he was not getting a signal. _ Of all the times and places for my phone to conk out_, Minato though as he let out a heavy sigh of exasperation.

Remarkably, Minato still kept his wits about him. Using the woman's many veils, Minato created some makeshift bandages and padding. Carefully, he dressed the wound, gently applying pressure to the gash in order to staunch any further blood loss. He wasn't about to leave the body here; so he had to make sure that he would not do any further harm as he transported the body. Utilizing more of the silken veils, Minato bound the wounded limb flush to the woman's torso.

Minato pulled out his phone checking if he was still without service; sure enough the screen displayed a lack of signal bars. There was no choice; it was now his responsibility to ensure that she made it to a medical facility. With all the care in the world, Minato lifted the veiled woman into his arms, bridal style.

Once he was sure he had a stable hold on her, he made his way out of the alley. Exasperated gazes met him as he exited the alleyway and made his way down one of the main thoroughfares. Minato was annoyed as he heard bitter murmuring from other pedestrians. What irked him even more was that no one was bothering to help him; most of them preferring to think that they were just a couple of delinquents who got themselves into too much trouble.

One of the bothersome onlookers was even shouting at him, the bitch. However, as he listened to her loud calls, he realized he barely understood her. His curiosity got the better of him as he turned toward the shouting voice. A middle aged woman dressed in white continued to shout as she ran towards him. Why couldn't he understand her? She wasn't speaking Japanese, at least not any dialect he was familiar with. Minato caught a few words, it was English, she was speaking English. She was a foreigner.

As if making the realization at the same time as Minato, the woman switched to broken Japanese, very broken Japanese. However her stumbled mix of quick phrases and solitary words conveyed a welcome message to Minato's ears. She was offering help. The woman gestured toward a storefront, motioning for Minato to follow him. Having no other option, he pulled his burden close to him and carried her through the doors that the foreign woman held open for him.

Minato found himself in a waiting room of sorts, an empty waiting room at that. It did not bother the young student, he was glad to be away from the prying eyes of presumptuous pedestrians. His friendly guide urged him forward, past the front desk and toward another door. The foreigner opened the door, gesturing him to continue into the next room. Minato expected to be led into some sort of office. The last thing he expected was an examination room.

The woman gestured for Minato to lay the veiled lady on a cushioned table in the middle of the room. Minato carefully placed the woman on the table as the woman exited through another door at the rear of the room. While he waited for the foreigner to return, Minato checked the veiled woman's injured shoulder. Fresh blood already stained the silken bandages that he secured only minutes ago. Instinctively, Minato glanced around the room scanning for medical supplies.

Minato was just about to start rummaging through the cabinets and cupboards when a well-dressed man with dark hair walked through the back door followed by the woman who had led Minato here. The man gave a curt nod as he made his way toward the patient on the examination table. Minato felt a warm hand on his arm as the woman gently pulled him from the room; explaining to him in broken Japanese that Dr. Brackett needed to work, he could wait in the front room.

Plopping down onto a plastic chair, Minato started to tremble as his body started to come down from the adrenaline high he was riding since he found the veiled body in the alley. After several minutes the tremors became manageable enough to hold a magazine, the only available distraction in the waiting room.

With a loud bang, the entrance to the clinic opened followed by a medical team wearing jumpsuits with the letters M.B.I. stamped on their backs. One of the medics was pushing stretcher past Minato and straight into the examination room. As quickly as they came in, the team was on their way out; the veiled body secured on the gurney they carefully pushed through the entry way and into an awaiting ambulance. It was all a blur from start to finish and soon the ambulance was speeding off down the road, hopefully towards a nearby hospital.

Minato just watched this rush of events pass him by, his body frozen not knowing what to do. After the ambulance pulled away, Minato pushed off from the uncomfortable plastic waiting room furniture. With nothing left tying him to the clinic, he made his way toward the front door. His fingers were curling around the door handle when a friendly yet commanding voice beckoned him to stay for a few minutes.

Minato turned around and looked questioningly at the man that he had assumed was a doctor when he first saw him enter the examination room. With no bloodied beautiful veiled patient distracting him; Minato was able to take a closer appraisal of the man in front of him. He wore a white lab coat over a well-tailored suit. His hair was dark with flecks of grey especially around the temples. What piqued Minato's curiosity the most was the fact that like the woman that brought him here, this man was a foreigner, however his command of the Japanese was far better than his companion.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Kenneth Brackett, um er, Brackett Kenneth," the man doing his best to adjust to Japanese customs.

Minato smiled at Dr. Brackett's discomfort. "You're…"

"American," Dr. Brackett replied. "Yes, I am. The doctor that owns this clinic is a close personal friend and professional colleague. He has taken an extended leave in order to work with some doctors from Johns Hopkins University. I was looking for a change of pace, so I offered to watch over his clinic while he took his sabbatical."

"And the woman?"

"Dix? I mean, Dixie, her name is Dixie. She's my nurse and wife."

Minato nodded. "Well, I'd like to thank her for assisting me and that woman, can you express my thanks to her. No offense, but it sounds like she doesn't have the fluency of the language that you do."

Doctor Brackett laughed. "She was never one for languages. I'll let her know. Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Do you have some time?" As a second year unemployed ronin, Minato had loads of free time to wallow in self-pity, so a meeting with the good doctor would be a welcome distraction.

Doctor Brackett led them back through the examination room and into his office in the rear. Minato was quickly reminded of what brought him to this clinic as he saw Dixie cleaning the examination room; picking up ribbons of bloodied silken veils and disinfecting the examination table. Doctor Brackett addressed Dixie, speaking hurriedly in what Minato assumed was English. Dixie nodded politely and soon the two men were seated comfortably in Doctor Brackett's office.

"Where to begin…" Dr. Brackett sighed as he leveled his eyes with Minato's. "That was a very admirable but stupid thing you did..."

"Sahashi, Sahashi Minato. You can just call me Minato, Brackett-sama."

Even though Dr. Brackett was quite familiar with Japanese customs and honorifics, he still shook his head and smiled at the cultural differences. "Minato.. san?"

"Just Minato, I commend you on your familiarity with Japanese language and culture, but please address me in the manner you are most comfortable with. So, my given name without any honorific will be just fine, Brackett-sama."

"Okay, let's not get bogged down with cultural diversity. I wanted to commend you on your act of compassion but you do know that it would have been in everyone's best interest if you just called for an ambulance. You are just lucky that you had plenty of material to bandage her wounds." Dr. Brackett smirked. "But the bit that impressed me most was how well you were able to clean up the wound."

"Thank you, Brackett-sama, I guess she's lucky that I carry around water and hand cleanser. And just for the record," Minato continued calmly, "I tried to call for an ambulance, but I lost my signal in the alley."

"Good thing that you didn't buckle under pressure."

Minato laughed at this.

"What?" Dr. Brackett inquired at Minato's sudden comical outburst.

"Sorry, I'm not usually good in high pressure situations, so I'm as impressed with my performance as you are. As a matter of fact, I just failed the entrance exam for Shinto Taeto University for the second time in a row."

"Well, I'm of the mind that people don't always handle all pressure situations in the same manner. Someone who can fly through a high stakes college board exam might have fainted when faced with the medical emergency you stumbled upon. How did that happen by the way, and where did you get all that silken material."

Minato gave a brief rundown of the events that led him to Dr. Brackett's clinic.

"So she was dressed that way? Rather strange, don't you think?"

"I thought so when I first saw her, but all that was forgotten when I saw her wound."

"You'd make a pretty good paramedic."

Minato laughed. "Well, I was planning on studying medicine, if I could only get into university."

"I heard college entrance exams are pretty tough over here. But, you wouldn't need to be a doctor to become an EMT. Well, at least you don't need to in the states."

"I don't know what the requirements are here; I never actually thought about it."

"Most people don't, especially those who want to work in medicine. They usually think of being a doctor or a nurse. However, paramedics or EMTs are vital positions in the medical field. I work quite closely with the paramedics and EMTs at the hospital I work at in the states. I'm not trying to sway you either way, just giving you ideas for alternatives in the medical field."

"I appreciate it, I'll probably need a job soon. With me failing the exam for the second time, I have a feeling that my mom might cut my allowance and force me to work if I want to stay in the city."

"If you need some work, I can use some help around here. I might be able to help you get a head start on that medical education that you desire. I'm not familiar with all the specifics in this country, but maybe we can get you certified as a CNA, certified nursing assistant, that's what it's called in America. I don't know what it's called here, or even if there is such a program in this country. Until we can get some specifics nailed down, you can at least do some filing and help Dix with her duties."

"I don't know what kind of help that I can be to her, but I can do the filing and other office stuff."

"Well, you can possibly bridge the language gap between Dixie and the patients. She knows a little Japanese, so maybe you can elaborate her broken Japanese for the incoming patients."

"I studied some English in high school, so that might work out. If you're serious about the offer, I'll take it. I could really use some help if I want to continue with cram school, pay for rent, and still have money to feed myself."

"I think I can provide further help in your situation. My colleague has an apartment above this clinic, it came with the property. It needs some cleaning up since it hasn't been used since his daughter moved to the states, but if you're willing you can live there rent free. Consider it part of your salary."

"Then I'll definitely take you up on your offer. My current apartment is rather cramped and the landlord is a real jerk. When can I move in? When can I start? When…"

Dr. Brackett laughed at the youth's enthusiasm. "One thing at a time, why don't you pack your stuff and move in first and we'll get you started in the clinic next week. How does that sound."

"Thank you, Brackett-sama, I'll go home and start packing up my stuff right now." Minato said as he bowed profusely.

"Stop with all the formalities. If we're going to work together, you need to loosen up a bit. I think the honorifics should stand, since it will show our patients respect for me as well as you, but all the bowing and other gestures you can dispense with. You might not be a doctor yet, but that bandage work you did on that woman shows me that you will make a fine physician one day. So we might as well start treating each other as colleagues while you are working for me, okay?"

Minato nods in assent. "Okay, Brackett-sama. Well, I guess I should go back to my apartment and pack. Unless you need me for anything."

"No, Minato, go home and pack." Dr. Bracket pulled open one of his desk drawers and grabbed a set of keys. He tossed them to Minato as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here are the keys to the apartment as well as the clinic, follow me and I'll give you a quick tour of this space as well as show you the two entrances to the apartment. There is a private entrance outside on the side of the building and there is also an entrance here in the office. This slip of paper has all the instructions on how to work the alarm as well as the codes for the alarm box. Come on, I'll explain everything as we walk around the place." Dr. Brackett gestured for Minato to follow him.

oOo

It was a quick and brief tour, but Minato got the general idea of how to work things and get into his new living quarters. It was a nice change from the cramped studio apartment he was living in now. As Minato exited the clinic his phone chimed. He checked the caller I.D. and smirked, it was his mother. He was not so apprehensive about this call as he was earlier today. He flipped open the device and greeted his mother with a genuine smile. "Hello, kaa-chan."

"About time, I was waiting for you to call me with your results. Let me guess, you've been wandering around the city trying to figure out a way to tell me you failed again."

Minato laughed. "Yes and no. I started out trying to explain away my failure but something happened and then my cell service dropped out and…"

"One thing at a time, you failed again!?" Takami almost yelled through the line. "I'm sorry Minato but…"

Minato cut off his mother. "If you are going to tell me that you're decreasing my allowance and that you want me to get a job if I want to stay in Shinto Taeto, than you can save it. I found a job and a new place to stay."

"What?!" Takami exclaimed, surprised in her son's confident attitude.

Minato laughed and started to tell the story of the chain of events that led him to a new job and a new apartment. When he was finished, he was met with a very shocked and stunned Takami. Well that's what he guessed when it took his mother several minutes to compose a suitable response.

"Well, I guess you have everything taken care of. I'll let you go and pack up your stuff. Oh, one more thing, your sister will be in town in a couple of days. Unlike you, Yukari got into Shinto Taeto on her first try."

Minato was surprised that he wasn't as hurt by that last statement as he should have been. Maybe this new job and the confidence that Dr. Brackett had in him was just what Minato needed to face the setbacks of everyday life. "Okay, I should be settled into my new apartment by then and I don't start my new job until next week, so I should have plenty of time to help Yu-chan get settled."

"Yara yara, I expected you to throw a fit when I told you that your baby sister beat you into Shinto Taeto University."

"Whatever mom, I have packing to do." Minato said dismissively, surprising himself further with his new found boldness. He snapped the phone shut to punctuate his response.

Sahashi Tamaki looked at the phone receiver wondering who she was just talking too and what did he do to her son. She shook her head and chuckled softly. So he was the boy who saved number ten. Well, if her son was going to run into a sekirei it might as well be one who has already been winged. She'll be damned if her children were going to be caught up in this stupid plan concocted by that cape wearing dandy. But you cannot temp the fates, this was something that the Sahashi family would learn in coming months.

**A/N: I also do not own Dr. Brackett and Dixie, they are the property of Mark VII Productions and the Jack Webb estate. I wanted a foreign doctor and nurse, so I borrowed them from another program, they just seemed to fit well into my story. Kudos to anyone who can figure out where they came from. **


	3. Feather 2: All Grown Up

**A/N: First off, I'm still getting familiar with the formatting, so some things may not look right at first. I will post a note if I update or make any changes to past chapters. I'm learning quickly, so hopefully, things will run smoothly from here on in. **

**Second, I will be trying to stay as true to the characters as I can. Yes, I made some changes, but I still think that they are in still line with their characters. If you have a problem with some of my choices feel free to call me on it, I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Again, I do not own these characters, but I do enjoy playing with the pieces.**

**Feather 2: All Grown Up**

Sahashi Minato was moved into his new apartment within a day. He found that he had very little to pack, especially considering that the apartment above the clinic was already well furnished. In the end, Minato found that the only things worth keeping were his clothes and some books. Even with a lack of transport, Minato was still able to be moved in by the end of the day.

His landlord docked him a month's rent and refused to return any of the deposits Minato made when he signed the lease agreement. Minato didn't care, he was moving into a better apartment and he had the option to bring girls up to his new flat if he wanted to. Not that Minato picked up girls often, but it was always nice to have the option.

Minato actually felt more grown up as he settled into the new place. He had a job, a well-paying one at that; it seemed that Dr. Brackett was quite generous in the salary department. He had a new apartment and a couple of new friends. After Minato was moved in and settled, the Bracketts invited him out to dinner to celebrate.

It was a pleasant evening with rather grown up conversations about current events, M.B.I. had apparently bought up most of Shinto Taeto; education, Minato was still adamant about becoming a doctor but he was starting to open up to the idea of becoming a doctor's aid or emergency medic in order to gain some experience; and culture and language, Minato and Dixie started to develop their own Japanglish hybrid language. For the first time in his life, Minato felt like his life was moving forward instead of running to stand still. Maybe getting into Shinto Taeto was not the most important thing in the world.

oOo

A young girl with dark straight hair stumbled into the waiting room rather clumsily. Minato was so busy filing that he didn't notice her until she bumped into the front desk. "Be right with you, let me just tuck this file away." Minato called from behind a filing cabinet.

"The pain… It huuuuurrrttss…" The girl gasped as she slid onto the floor.

Minato lifted his head just in time to notice a hand losing its grip on the desk, slipping from the edge, following the rest of the girl's body onto a crumpled heap on the floor. "Miss, just hold on a minute, I'll call the doctor." Minato exclaimed as he dropped his files, reaching for the office phone and punching the intercom button. "Dr. Brackett, I think we have an emergency out here in the waiting room." With that taken care of, Minato made his way around the desk to check on the patient.

"Miss, where does it hurt?" Minato asked as he crouched by the young girl.

"Right here!" The girl shouted as she slapped Minato in the face.

"Minato? Where are you?" Dr. Brackett called as he entered the waiting room. He made his way toward the front desk and was greeted by a strange sight; Minato flat on his ass rubbing his stinging red cheek, scowling at a young girl laughing maniacally.

"Oh, you are so funny, oniichan! '_The doctor will be right with you…_' '_Where does it hurt?..._'" Yukari continued her laughing fit while Minato picked himself up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brackett, it seems like the emergency is nothing more than a case of pesky younger sibling." Minato apologized with a sullen bow.

Dr. Brackett ignored Minato; instead he fixed his gaze on the laughing girl on the floor. "Young lady this is a doctor's office, not a comedy club. I have patients to deal with and this young man has important work to do. So if you please, leave your antics at home." Dr. Brackett winked at Minato before turning back towards the examination room. "Since you're Minato's sister, I'll let it slide this time. As punishment, why don't you help your brother pick up these files that you made him drop with your little prank."

"What!?" But it was too late, Yukari's protest was met with the closing exam room door.

Minato stifled a chuckle and made his way back toward the pile of papers he unceremoniously dropped earlier. After putting the paperwork back in order, he tucked the file away safely in its place in the cabinet. Yukari just stared open jawed, her gaze moving from the closed exam room door and Minato and back again. "Pick your jaw up off the floor, Yu-chan, and grab a seat. I'll sort through the rest of this filing."

"Who are you?" Yukari stared at Minato in disbelief.

"Um, I'm Sahashi Minato your older brother." Minato chuckled as he stuffed some more files into the cabinet.

"No you're not. Well, you're not any Sahashi Minato that I remember. The oniichan that I remember would have gotten all flustered with my gag. Hell, we might have even gotten into a little slap and tickle fight over my prank." Yukari sighed as she plopped down onto one of the waiting room chairs. "I miss our slap and tickle fights." Yukari whispered to no one as she blushed at the mention of their little playful squabbles. _You were always so gentle, never too rough… No, no, no, must not think those thoughts…_

"Did you say something?" Minato said as he slammed the filing cabinet shut. "I'm still here, Yu-chan, it's just that I've learned to be more professional." Gesturing to his suit and tie combination. "I can't get flustered here, people are depending on me."

"Mom said that she noticed a change in you when she talked to you on the phone. I didn't believe it, but I guess it's true…" _I have to admit you do look quite dashing in that suit, I wonder, nooooo, mind out of the gutter…_

"Yu-chan, I'm still your oniichan. Nothing will ever change that. I'm just a little more responsible now. If you want, I'll let you tease me over dinner tonight, who knows, you might even goad me into one of our epic slap and tickle battles." Minato smirked as he went back to his filing.

"Who said that I'd have dinner with you, oniichan. Maybe I have a hot date tonight." Yukari snapped.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Oh well, I was going to cook you dinner and show you my new flat. Buuuut, if you have a date, I guess your oniichan will have to dine alone tonight."

"Okay, you talked me into it. I'll have dinner with you. Besides, I was going to ask you if I can crash with you until the dorms open. I got into Shinto Taeto, you know." Yukari gloated, hoping to goad her brother into a little sibling spat before dinner.

"Yeah, mom mentioned that when we talked, congratulations Yu-chan. I'm very proud of you."

"You're not jealous?" Yukari's tone softened with defeat.

"Oh, I am, but I have a nice job and Dr. Brackett is helping me ease my way into the medical profession. This way, I'll be a step ahead of the other students when I do finally get into Shinto Taeto. So, I can't really complain. "

"I don't know if I like my new oniichan." Yukari huffed as she slunk down in her chair.

"You look uncomfortable slouching in that chair. Why don't you go up to my apartment and get settled in. Get cleaned up or have a nap. I'm sure the trip from Wakayama was exhausting."

Yukari stifled a yawn as if to acknowledge Minato's invitation. "I guess you're right. The trip was long and a nice soak sounds good right now. You're apartment does have a bath, doesn't it?"

"Yes, with steaming hot water. Here's a spare set of keys. You can cut through the examination room and Dr. Brackett's office, the entrance is in the rear of his office." Minato chuckled at Yukari's face; someone didn't want to see the good doctor again. "Don't worry, Yu-chan, contrary to what Brackett-sama said, today's a rather slow day so he isn't busy with a patient at the moment. I'll buzz him on the intercom and let him and Dixie, his nurse and wife, know you'll be passing through."

With a bit of coaxing and a call to Dr. Brackett to ensure Yukari's safe passage, Minato's sister found her way into his apartment and settled into a nice soak in the tub. After getting cleaned up and dressed in comfortable clothes, Yukari dozed off on the couch.

Minato smiled softly when he finally entered his apartment and saw his sister conked out on his sofa. He pulled out a blanket and draped it over her before starting dinner. Yukari woke up soon after her brother started cooking, the delicious smells rousing her from her slumber.

"Surprised?" Minato asked, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"I was expecting instant ramen or takeout. When did you learn to cook?" Yukari settled herself at the table watching Minato cook. _Damn, he looks fine, slaving over a hot stove. Stop it! Don't think those thoughts, at least not here…_

"Dixie-san, Brackett-sama's wife, taught me some things. She said that a woman cannot resist a man who can cook. Now, I just need to find a woman." Minato laughed as he stirred the contents in a pot.

"What do I look like?" Yukari muttered softly to herself.

"Hmm?"

"You can practice with me." Yukari chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, if I can impress you, there might still be some hope for me."

_He really has become a bit more confident. It suits him well._ Yukari thought to herself, trying to hide the blush creeping across her face.

The two siblings had a comfortable dinner and yes, Yukari was quite impressed with Minato's newfound culinary talents. After dinner, Minato showed Yukari the small guest room where she would be sleeping. "I'm right next door, so if you have any of your nightmares, you know where to run."

Yukari punched Minato's shoulder. "You're the one who had the nightmares."

Minato's response to that comment was a playful slap which led to Yukari tackling Minato and tickling him. After some playful sibling banter, the two Sahashis made their way to their respective rooms and off to bed.

oOo

Breakfast was not as elaborate as the dinner from the night before, but it was still better than Yukari expected. It was a busy morning, Minato had to get to work and Yukari was off to scout Shinto Taeto's campus. Minato led them out the private entrance into the alleyway adjacent to the clinic. "Here, now you won't have to make another scene in the clinic when you return to my apartment later. "

"Aww, but it's fun embarrassing you, oniichan."

"Steer clear from the clinic with your antics and I'll let you embarrass me everywhere else."

"Promise?" Yukari said with a chuckle and a spin as they burst from the alleyway.

"I promise, Yu-chan." With that they went their separate ways.

oOo

"Get out of the way." A soft voice whimpered as a body collided with Yukari.

"Whoa there, slow down little..." Yukari said has she held onto the body, her voice caught by the most beautiful face she's ever seen, even more beautiful than her oniichan's. "Well, aren't you a national treasure?"

"What?" The pretty boy whimpered; his own gaze locked with Yukari's.

It might have been that Minato's new found confidence was rubbing off on Yukari, or it might have been the spontaneity of the moment, then again it might have been the physical reaction that blazed through the pretty boy like a raging inferno. Whatever it was, Yukari pulled the young man into a tight embrace and pushed her lips against his. Heat radiated from both bodies, a flash blinding Yukari through closed eyes. As they pulled apart the pretty boy sighed contentedly, "…now and forever…" before fainting in Yukari's arms.

"Well that was a waste of time." A sandy haired little teen huffed as he retreated back the way he came. "Come on Akitsu, looks like I won't be needing your services after all. Let's go."

Yukari opened her eyes as the weight of the boy sagged into her body. "Ack! What do I do now?"


	4. Feather 3: Secret Lives

**A/N: First I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your ideas and commentaries, especially those that offer constructive ideas. On that note…**

**…After publishing a few chapters in my first story and receiving several reviews and comments, I have made some decisions regarding the moderation of reader reviews.**

**In general I will let most reviews made by those with user accounts stand. However, I will be monitoring guest reviews more closely. To be fair, if it is just a general good job or this story sucks, I will delete your post. While I welcome the praise, I don't care for someone telling me they don't like my story without giving me a reason. Hence, if I am going to do a blanket deletion of all the guest reviews that offer general negative comments, I will balance it out by also deleting non-specific positive comments from guest users. So if you are a guest, either take the time and create an account or at least write a halfway decent review with supportive arguments as to why you either like or hate my story. ****For those of you that are not native English speakers/writers, don't be afraid to write in your native language, if it will make it easier to post something creative and constructive. I'll use Google Translate or some other online service to transliterate it. **

**If you have a user account and take the time to review my story, than you are confident in your arguments that you are willing to make yourself known to me. For this, I will generally let your comments stand and will rarely delete any review made by a user. The only time I will delete a post by a user is if said user is being belligerent, profane, or ignorant. As I said, constructive criticism is always welcome but flamers will be eliminated. So, again, if you are going to say my story sucks, give me a reason why. This shows that you have at least read part of my story to know what you are commenting on.**

**Before continuing, I wanted to address some questions posted by some reviewers.**

**Yes, this is a rather different take on the story. It does not follow established canon. I am using the world and characters to create an alternative storyline. I am hesitant to use the word alternative universe because it does use the general conventions of the Sekirei world, so it's not really an alternative universe, just an alternative storyline. I will be using canon events; I'm just going to turn them on their heads. So keep that in mind as you progress through the rest of the chapters. Things are going to be different, that is how I planned it from the start. In fact the next chapter will make some major diversions from the already established storyline. So I felt I needed to warn you before I drop some major bombs concerning future plotlines. Trust me, there is a method to my madness, so don't send a flame my way because I eliminated one of your favorite characters from the story. Everything I write has a purpose, so just be patient. **

**To answer the most frequently asked question about this story – yes, Minato will wing a sekirei. I always planned on him winging a sekirei. He is still one of the main characters of my story, so it is bound to happen. The who, why, how, when, and other circumstances surrounding this process will take some time to develop. So bear with me. I am laying down some narrative background for this event. However, I have dropped some clues, if you read my summary and look at the categories that this story is published under, you might be able to piece together what I have in store for Minato.**

**However, please, if you do put all the puzzle pieces together, try not to make any speculations on the review boards. Keep the reviews spoiler free. If you need to know or want to confirm your suspicions, feel free to PM me, I'll let you know if your guesses are on the right track. The last thing I want is for one of you to spoil the story for other readers because you felt the need to play Detective Conan and figure out the plot twists of my story.**

**Right now the pacing is slow because I am still in the exposition stage. Things will pick up soon, but I am not going to rush things. I have a rather specific idea of how I want the events to turn out, so try to be patient. I will not make any blanket guarantees that your patience will be rewarded, but I will try to make the wait worthwhile. I appreciate that some of you have chosen to invest some time in reading this story, so I will try my best not to disappoint.**

**Like I said in my first author's note, way back in the prologue chapter, this is not a harem story. I am sorry to disappoint you, but like I said in point 4, I have specific ideas about where I want to go with this story and creating a harem is not on that list. However, I do have plans for a harem story, I am working on the outline while I am writing Heart on the Mend. I will take the suggestions that some of you have given me regarding Minato's harem and consider them in finalizing the group of sekirei I want Minato to wing for my harem story. When _Heart on the Mend_ is finished, I will start writing the as yet untitled harem story. I planned to write another one to one (Sekirei/Ashikabi) tale, but since so many are placing orders for Minato's harem, I decided to bump that story on my priority list. **

**Again, I own nothing of the Sekirei universe, I just like playing with the pieces.**

* * *

**Feather 3: Secrets Lives**

_Okay, Minato's in the clinic and apparently it's a busy day. That's good, that means he won't be popping up here anytime soon._ Yukari thought as she paced in front of the door that led to the bath, where Yukari deposited the pretty boy Shiina moment before. Thankfully, she was able to sneak him into Minato's apartment through the private entrance instead of trying to explain her way through the clinic.

Yukari leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, pulling her knees close to her chest. _What the hell did I get myself involved in?_ That crazy guy with the cape said it was a game, the Sekirei Plan. Fight until there is only one, what was this, a crazy science fiction film? What do I tell Minato? That doofus with the cape said that I cannot tell anyone about the plan or else I incur the wrath of M.B.I. I can't hide Shiina in the guest room forever.

Yukari felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the caller I.D. "Great, just what I needed," she muttered as she clicked the answer button and added some fake cheer to her voice. "Mom…"

"Cut the crap, Yukari. I know you winged Shiina."

"Wha…" For the second time in two days, Yukari's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I don't just work for a pharmaceutical company; I work for THE pharmaceutical company, Mid Bio Informatics, M.B.I. So, yes, I know about a certain plan. We keep tags on all the sekirei and their name is flagged when there is a change in their status. So when Shiina got winged, his name flashed on my laptop screen next to a picture of my lovely stupid daughter. You just couldn't help yourself could you? You see a pretty boy and you just had to have him. If only I could have adjusted him to be more butch."

"Shiina's perfect the just the way he is." Yukari seethed, finding her voice.

"You would say that. So, what's your plan? You don't plan on sneaking him into the girl's dormitory at Shinto Taeto like you snuck him into Min-kun's apartment."

"How did…"

"Oh, give your mom some credit. Where else were you going to take Shiina? You're new to the city and the only place you know of is Min-kun's apartment. Where _is_ your dear brother by the way?"

"Downstairs in the clinic, busy helping that American doctor boss of his. I called to make sure he won't pop up here. I pretended that I wanted to have lunch with him. Oniichan said that he couldn't, apparently he'll be accompanying his boss as he does rounds at the hospital…"

"Okay, I don't need a full rundown of your brother's schedule. I want to know what _you_ plan to do." Takami sighed as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I really don't know. Maybe I can find an apartment."

"With what money?"

"Well, Shiina apparently has a credit…"

"Sponging off your sugar dandy already? Yes, Shiina does have an unlimited M.B.I. card, but that's not the point. I can't let you loose on the city with a sekirei without some guidance, no matter how much money you have at your disposal. But I need to remain neutral, so I cannot help you directly. However, I can point you in the direction of someone who might be able to give you some help and a place to stay. Let me make a call. If my plan comes through, I'll send Kagari to pick you up."

"Who?"

"Kagari, a friend, someone you can trust. Do not go off with anyone but Kagari. I'll send you his picture so you know what he looks like when he picks you up."

Yukari's phone beeped with an incoming multimedia message. She opened it and saw a picture of a handsome young man with ash white hair. "He's cute."

"Don't get any ideas, Yukari…"

"I wouldn't… I still have Shiina to think of."

"Lord help me. Okay, let me make the call. If things go as planned, expect Kagari within an hour. Leave a note for Min-kun. Say that you found a tip on good off campus housing, or something, any excuse for you not staying with him for another night."

"Why can't he know? I mean you work for…"

"No! I didn't want you involved in this crazy game. The least I can do is keep Min-kun out of it." Takami cut the connection before her daughter could say another word.

oOo

He felt like an imposter strolling through the halls of the hospital in a lab coat. Minato was just getting used to wearing a suit and tie every day, now he was wearing a lab coat. He wasn't even a doctor, but Dr. Brackett insisted that Minato wore the lab coat if he was going to accompany the doctor to the hospital. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, Minato reluctantly put the lab coat on before entering the hospital.

Now here he was; wandering the halls while Dr. Brackett visited some of his patients. Minato accompanied Dr. Brackett as he met with his first two patients. After meeting with the second patient, the good doctor let Minato roam the halls without a leash. "Just walk and observe. Feel free to talk to some of the patients, work on your bedside manner. Try not to diagnose or treat anyone and you should be fine. You have my cell phone, if you think you've gotten in over your head, just give me a ring."

So Minato walked down hall after hall, watching nurses gossip at the various nursing stations scattered throughout the hospital. He did talk to some patients, mainly those escaping the close quarters of their hospital beds. Some even invited Minato to sit with them for a while and chat about the most trivial matters. He could hear Dr. Brackett's voice in his ear, "This is something they will not teach you in university."

As he rounded a corner Minato was nearly bowled over. "Oof!" A gentle hand reached for his, pulling him back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry." A shuddering voice apologized; making sure that Minato was okay before moving along down the hallway.

Minato looked at the crying beauty, thick brown hair cascading down one side of her face in a neat ponytail. A tight long sleeve blue and pink tee shirt strained against her sensuous curves, a yellow star accentuating certain assets. Denim capris slung low on her hips. But all that went unnoticed (well, not completely, Minato was a man after all), Minato was more concerned with the sobs wracking that curvaceous body (like I said, Minato was still a man). "Are you okay, miss?"

"I'll be fine..." She sobbed trying her best to walk away, but something held her in place.

It was Minato's turn to take her hand in his. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"No. No. You must be busy, patients to see and all." The star girl sighed as she wiped her eye with the palm of her hand.

Minato chuckled softly, "Can you keep a secret? I'm not really a doctor."

"What!" The star girl said incredulously, turning to walk away again, but Minato still had a hold of one of her hands.

"Hold on, let me explain, please. I didn't mean to mislead you." Minato let go of her hand. "What the hell am I doing, holding a pretty girl like you hostage? I'm sorry. I'll just be on my way. You take care of yourself."

The star girl reached for Minato's hand. "It's okay. For some reason I trust you, and you're right, I can use someone to talk to."

"Use me for my conversational skills why don't you?" Minato snorted in retort.

This elicited a small smile from the star girl. "Well, you did lie to me, so I figure you owe me something."

"I did not _lie_ to you. You were the one that _assumed_ that I was a doctor. I never claimed to be a physician." Minato huffed as he leaned against a wall, crossing his arms across his chest, failing to notice that he was still holding hands with the star girl. The effect of which was pulling her body flush tightly with his, her arm crossing his chest along with his. The duo looked at each other and the awkward position that they found themselves in. After a minute of silence, they broke the stillness with a peel of joyous laughter.

"Maybe we should start over." The star girl smiled taking Minato's hand into hers, giving it a shake and bowing slightly. "Uzume, and you are?"

Minato laughed, "Sahashi Minato, physician's assistant at your service, Uzume-san."

"Physician's assistant?" Uzume asked. "Is that a fancy word for nurse?"

"No, more like a fancy word for clerk/receptionist."

Uzume laughed. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm accompanying my boss as he visits some of his patients."

"Aahhh. Well it sounds like your job is more than just filing and answering phones."

"It is. Dr. Brackett, my boss, is doing his best to help me in my pursuit of a career in medicine in spite of the fact that I failed to get into Shinto Taeto University two years in a row."

"Persistent aren't we?" Uzume said as she bumped shoulders with Minato. "Does the doctor show this much interest in other aspiring physicians?"

"Not that I know of, I just impressed him with my natural talent, so he gave me a job as his assistant."

"What did you do to impress him? Save a choking victim in a restaurant." Uzume smirked.

"No, I just saved a girl in an alley." Minato humbly stated.

Uzume's curiosity was piqued. "A girl in an alley?"

Minato recounted the now familiar story yet again. His head was laid back against the wall behind him, eyes closed in reverie. Hence, he didn't see Uzume's shocked face as she realized that she was the girl in the alley and he was the man who saved her life. Uzume quickly regained some composure before Minato opened his eyes again. "And that's how I got the job at Dr. Brackett's clinic." Minato finished turning to face Uzume. "Nothing too impressive, but the doctor thinks that I might have some talent, so he's doing his best to foster it until I get into university."

"Don't sell yourself short, Minato-san. I'm sure that girl is thankful that you came along when you did." _I am very thankful_. Uzume added silently.

"Thank you, Uzume-san. Well it seems like I relieved some of your sorrow with our little chat." Minato stated, noticing the small smile gracing Uzume's beautiful face.

"See, I told you not to sell yourself short. You might not be a physician but you are still able to heal people by just being you. For an hour or so you were able to take my sorrow and pain away; that is some mighty powerful medicine. So I should be the one thanking you." Uzume said softly giving Minato a peck on the cheek.

"I leave you to your own devices and I find you hitting on the patients." A stern but amused voice called out breaking up the brief scene of intimacy.

"It's not like that, Brackett-sama." Minato stammered.

"Oh it's not." Uzume frowned feigning a broken heart.

"Uzume-san…" Minato looked at her pleadingly.

Uzume continued with the flirtatious charade by turning her back to Minato and hmphing between pursed lips.

"Okay, I think we've had enough fun at Minato's expense." Dr. Brackett laughed. "Dr. Kenneth Brackett, I apologize for my assistant's antics." He said with a small bow.

Uzume returned the bow in kind. "Thank you, Brackett-sama, you have a rather impressive assistant there. You've taught him well, he'll make a good doctor someday. I already think he knows more about working with patients than any of the other physicians working in this hospital. Present company excluded, obviously."

"Obviously," Dr. Brackett said with a smile. "That is why I sent Minato-san off to roam these halls. I wanted him to learn about the human side of being a physician. University will take care of the scientific and logical aspects of medicine, but only genuine human interaction can teach Minato about human compassion."

"Well, it looks like he learned a lot today." Uzume said as she gave Minato a tight embrace, flashing him a winning smile.

"Yes, it does." Dr. Brackett nodded. "Now that he took care of you emotional needs is there anything medical that I assist with?"

Uzume shook her head. "Nope, I'm all good. I just needed some good old TLC and Minato-kun took care of that."

Minato did a double take at the change in honorifics. Before he could say something in response, Uzume traipsed down the hall and out of the building.

"So, I wonder if I should ask you about the rest of your tour of the hospital." Dr. Brackett smirked as he led Minato toward the exits.

Minato regained some composure and recounted what he learned about doctor/patient interaction. Dr. Brackett smiled at Minato's experience, happy that his young assistant was starting to learn that there is more to medicine than a university education. That Uzume girl was right; Minato would make a fine doctor someday.

oOo

The teasing continued as Minato assisted Dixie in locking up the clinic for the day. "So, I heard you had quite a day, hitting on nurses and patients." She said in their self-made Japanglish. "I never pictured you as the predatory doctor type."

"Dixie-san, it was nothing like that, it was just one girl." Minato whined.

"So, you do admit that you did flirt with at least one patient, a rather pretty one at that by the way my husband described her. He's lucky that I'm not the jealous type."

Minato blushed as he thought of the curvaceous beauty. "She was quite the young lady…"

"Uh-oh, has cupid's arrow struck someone's fragile heart?"

"No, no…" Minato said wistfully. "Besides I will probably never see her again."

"You never know, if you keep accompanying Ken on his rounds, you just might run into her again. C'mon, let's not dwell over what ifs and what may never be; let's concentrate on the here and now and the here and now in me wants to lock up. I'm sure you are ready to call it a day, don't you have a sister to entertain?"

"Don't remind me." Minato said as he shut down the front desk computer. "Well, I think that takes care of everything."

Dixie nodded as she made her way to the front door. "Dr. Brackett and I will take care of the rest; go take care of your sister."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?" He whined as he trudged toward the exam room doors.

"You don't have to, but you know you should. Have a good night Minato."

"You too, Dixie-san." With that, Minato cut through the examination room and doctor's office and up the stairs to his apartment. "Yukari, your oniichan is home!" Minato called out as he entered his apartment. "Yukari?" He did a quick tour of the apartment before finding a note on the dining table.

_Dear oniichan,_

_I found a good deal on off campus housing, but I need to act on it right away. I'll be moving in tonight so you can have your bachelor pad back ;) The place is called Maison Izumo, I'll give you a call later with the full details. _

_Thanks for everything, oniichan! _

_Yukari_

As if on cue, Minato's phone rang. "Oniichan, I found a really great place to stay and I don't have to worry about dorm living. It's a nice boarding house run by a great landlady, although she can be scary at times. Bath and meals are included and the other tenants are great. Grab a pen and I'll give you the address." Minato grunted when he had pen and paper ready; Yukari rattled off the address giving Minato barely enough time to write it all down. "Oops, looks like it's time for dinner. I don't want to keep landlady-dono waiting. I'll call you again tomorrow. Take care, oniichan!" With that the call was over before Minato could even say a word.

Minato stared at his phone in disbelief. "Now that was a weird phone call." Minato said to himself before pondering things silently. _Well, it sounds like she's safe, so I won't worry too much. Maybe, I'll pop in for a surprise visit this weekend. It's not like I have anything better to do on my days off._

oOo

"Are you okay, Yu-chan?" The young woman with lavender hair asked as she placed platters of food on the dining table.

"Oh, it's nothing, landlady-dono. I'm just a bit uncomfortable keeping things from my oniichan. It's not like I haven't kept secrets from him in the past, but nothing this big. He has always been the one to take care of me and I feel odd not asking for his help now."

"Like your mother said, it's for Minato-san's safety. He'll always be your oniichan, but you need to think of Shiina now."

"Thank you Miya, I really needed some assurance that I was doing the right thing." As their conversation concluded, other tenants started to file into the dining room.

"Uzume-chan, this is a surprise, usually you are holed up in your room after…." Miya paused politely before continuing. "…one of your visits."

"Yeah, I am, but this visit was not so bad." Uzume smiled as she plopped herself down onto a cushion. "Oh, a new tenant, pardon me, I'm Uzume."

"Sahashi Yukari, I just moved in with my se…" Yukari caught herself.

"Sekirei?" Uzume chuckled, finishing Yukari's sentence. "Don't worry, we're all familiar with the stupid Sekirei plan, so you don't have to hold your tongue in present company."

"Are you an ashikabi?" Yukari asked, not knowing that the majority of sekireis were female, having only met male sekireis.

"Nope," Uzume turned around and pulled up her hair, revealing her sekirei crest. "I'm a sekirei; unfortunately, my ashikabi doesn't live here." Uzume continued sadly.

"Now, now, Yukari, look what you did." Miya chided emanating a chilling aura as a hannya mask flickered behind Miya's smiling face.

"Sorry, landlady-dono, I didn't now…"

"Now that we're all familiar with a certain plan, let us keep those discussions out of the dining room. Let our meals be a respite from the trials and tribulations of a certain game, okay." The hannya visage appeared again, emphasizing Miya's statement.

"Hai, landlady-dono."

As they settled into more casual conversation topics, something Yukari said stuck in Uzume's thoughts. "Sahashi Yukari..." Sahashi… _Where have I heard that name before?_ Uzume regained her composure, pushing her curious thoughts away for the moment. Like, Miya said, meal-time should be a respite from their weary lives. However, that name kept popping into her head, she knew a Sahashi and it wasn't this young lady currently fawning over her pretty boy sekirei.

Across town, Minato broke into a brief sneezing fit, as he settled down for his own nightly meal. _I wonder who's talking about me?_ Minato thought as he picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. _Hope they are at least saying something good about me_.

* * *

**A/N: Things are going to pick up in the next chapter. In addition, the next chapter will probably be the longest one to date. Most likely, from here on out, the chapters will be more substantial both in length and detail. I hope you stick it out and most of all I hope you continue to enjoy reading. **


	5. Feather 4: House Call

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, some personal issues have come up. This is also the largest chapter I have written so far, so the editing and revision phase was quite arduous. I will warn you, things really start to deviate from the canon story in this chapter. Trust me, and I'll do my best to live up to any expectations So relax and enjoy. Again I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Feather 4: House Call**

The remainder of Minato's work week progressed rather uneventfully. He did accompany Dr. Brackett for another set of rounds at the hospital. However, it was not as eventful as his first visit. He talked to more patients, even conversed with nurses and doctors, but his eyes constantly scanned for a brunette that wasn't there. So on Friday night he sat in his lonely apartment, realizing that while some things had changed there were still a lot of things that remained the same.

oOo

After her second night at Maison Izumo, Yukari found herself with a head full of lumps. The fear of the landlady was apparently not enough to squelch her perverted desires. It didn't help that she became fast friends with the other sexual deviant of the boarding house. Together they were hell bent on corrupting the pretty boy Shiina. They got a little careless, sloppy was more like it, and in the heat of passion: kisses were shared and wings spread wide.

When the morning came, Yukari found that she now had two sekireis beside her. Miya started dishing out some lumps with her ladle: one for the pretty boy for letting the perverts have their way with him, two for the college co-ed for performing indecent acts under her roof, and three for the sekirei of wisdom because she should have known better. It should have been amusing however the other tenants were either too tired or too depressed to see the show.

oOo

Kagari spent night after night drinking his life away looking for that perfect mate. Nevertheless, it always ended the same with him drowning his sorrows as that elusive connection kept slipping through his fingers. Hence, he had only met the younger Sahashi once and kept missing out on the free entertainment provided by the soon daily mishaps of the perverts and the pretty boy.

oOo

The veiled sekirei lay uncovered, tossing the blankets, nowhere to hide from the haunting dreams…

_Her prey easily evaded the lightning twins earlier, but the duo wore her out. She followed her down an alleyway, ironically the same alley that her life was saved by that quick thinking student. When the girl clad in shrine maiden robes tried to run, a silken veil wrapped around her leg and whipped her right back to the ground. More veils wrapped around the unwinged sekireis body, tightening their grip as their master sauntered toward her. _

_"Please, I don't want to fight. I need to find my ashikabi. We can fight then, I promise. I need to find my ashikabi so I can find love and share it with the others. Please, she wanted me to find love so I can win the prize and unite all the sekireis and their ashikabis, even those that have fallen, I will reunite them with their chosen mates."_

_The veiled one stopped in her tracks when she heard those words. Maybe she could turn the tables and let this innocent one eliminate her from the game. Then little miss shrine maiden could grow stronger and win the game and reunite the veiled one with her ashikabi. If only it was that easy. She pulled the veil upon her head down further, hiding her shame; she was too far gone now. _

_"Please, I promise we'll fight when I find my wings. For love…" With those final words and a slight rumble of her tummy, the girl in shrine maiden clothes passed out at the feet of the veiled sekirei._

_Gently using her veils, she turned the delicate feminine form over. She became well practiced in this maneuver, ever distancing herself from her victims with her veils. However, no matter how dexterous her veils were they could not fulfill the needs of the norito. For that her fingers had to touch the victim's body, lightly touching the space where her crest would have been before whispering her hushed phrase, "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled." As soon as those words escaped her lips, her fingers pulled back as if stung by the norito itself. _

_She paused for a moment before retreating. She never waited for a recovery team and today would be no different. However, she did pause and wonder where her savior was now. She needed to be saved again but he was nowhere in sight. "For love…" That's what she told herself as she let the veils carry her off with the wind, for love of Chiho. _

_"You don't deserve my love!"_

Those haunting words never spoken always snapped her out of her dreams. Uzume would suffer restless nights reliving that ill-gotten conquest only to hear words that never were but could be. Did she deserve the love of her ashikabi knowing the sins she committed?

Night passed into day, as she tried to avoid sleep, tried to avoid hearing those words. For four days, she suffered those recurring nightmares. She tried to erase it by visiting her beloved in the hospital. However, her Chiho was unresponsive, her condition worsening. So Uzume fled before the devil could come and demand another ounce of flesh. As she wandered out of the hospital she thought she saw her dark haired savior but she dispelled that thought, where was he when she needed him.

That night she suffered that dreaded nightmare again, too tired to stave off sleep. Again, she relived her latest conquest. She waited to hear those haunting unspoken words, but they never came. In their stead, she heard that familiar comforting voice, _"…I'm here for you."_

Unlike the other nights, she roused slowly from sleep, not haunted by those words that never were but comforted by words that were. For the first time in a long time she let herself cry, _For Love_. She didn't deserve it, Chiho's love or her savior's words, but she had them. _For Love_, maybe she will be the one to carry on the shrine maiden's dream to unite ashikabi and sekirei. Could her bloodied veils right the wrongs of her past? _For Love_…

oOo

Sahashi Minato slept in on Saturday, his first real day off in quite some time. He was quite amused by it, knowing that he did not have to study, go to cram school, file, answer phones, help patients, do rounds, or any of the other countless duties that usually filled his hours. So Minato slept until his stomach forced him to wake up.

While he was munching on some fried rice, Minato plugged in the address of his sister's new residence into his laptop. Satisfied with the route he chose for his little trip later, Minato shut the laptop down and finished up his late breakfast. Maybe he would pass through the shopping district on his way to see his sister; pick up a gift or something.

After a quick shower, Minato rummaged through his closet for something decent to wear. He laughed as he looked at his old standby of white long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't that long ago since he wore that outfit almost every day, but it felt like forever. Since he was going for the "just passing through" look, the t-shirt and jeans combo seemed like the perfect choice.

Minato strolled through some shops; enjoying the fact that he actually had some money to spend. What was even more amusing was the fact that he found that even though he had the money, he didn't have to spend it. The only thing he picked up on this visit through the shopping district was a small tree with braided limbs. He was told that it was a lucky money tree by the shop owner. Minato didn't know much about plants or plant mythology, but the little tree did look rather cool.

The sun was descending to the west when Minato found himself at the gates of Maison Izumo. It was a charming traditional Japanese residence that, if things had turned out differently, Minato could see himself living in. The inn reminded Minato of his grandparents' home back in Wakayama, Yukari would be right at home here.

"May I help you?" A soft feminine voice wafted through the air.

Minato looked around but couldn't see anyone right away. "Umm" He stammered not quite sure if there was actually anyone there. Then he heard a consistent heavy thumping sound off to the side. He leaned over a bit to get a better view. A head poked out from behind a set of futons airing out on the line. Startled, Minato fell back on his ass, careful to keep the potted tree safe.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to frighten you." The same kind voice said as a body soon joined the head from behind the futons, bamboo tataki in hand. She was a petite woman in purple and white; fair skinned and lavender hair clad in miko robes consisting of a white haori and purple hakima. These striking contrasts accentuated her natural beauty, leaving Minato slightly speechless and stupefied.

The lavender lady tentatively approached Minato, not wanting to startle him any further. Minato shook his head and tried to regain his wits. Carefully he placed the money tree on the ground to his side, while he pushed off the ground and back onto his feet. Once he regained his footing, Minato retrieved the potted tree and turned to face the woman in purple and white.

"I'm Asama Miya," the woman began cautiously, unsure of Minato's state of mind, "and this is my inn, Maison Izumo. Is there anything I can help you with? Floral delivery perhaps?" Miya said gesturing to the potted plant.

"What? Oh, no, well not really. Umm." Minato took a long calming breath and started again. "Good afternoon Asama-sama, my name is Sahashi Minato, I'm here looking for my sister, Yukari."

"Ah, so you are Yukari-chan's brother, the doctor." Miya said with a smile.

"No, I'm not a doctor, well not yet. I'm just a…" Minato pondered his answer. He was going to say clerk, but he was much more than that, especially after accompanying Dr. Brackett on rounds. He finally settled on, "…aide. I'm Dr. Brackett's aide."

"Well, Yukari said you were his secretary." Miya chuckled but continued before Minato could explode at Yukari's belittlement of his job. "But, I always assumed that you were something more than a nursemaid." Miya laughed a little more at another one of Yukari's jabs at Minato's job. "And by your angered face, I was right. I meant no offense." Miya apologized with a slight bow.

Minato sighed and let out some of his pent up frustrations. "No, it's quite alright Asama-sama, I'm not really all that surprised with Yukari's snide commentary about my employment. I'm pretty sure, that there are many other names that you have heard from my darling sister."

Miya nodded. "She jokes about your job at the _American_ doctor's office." Minato and Miya both rolled their eyes at Yukari's slight affront at Dr. Brackett's background. "But, I think it's because she doesn't want to let on that she is really proud of you."

Minato smiled softly and nodded. "Sounds like Yu-chan. Speaking of my troublesome sibling, is she in?"

"Not at the moment, she went shopping with her…" Miya was almost caught in a very rare slip of the tongue, but she deftly reeled it back in. "…boyfriend, Shiina." _Might as well let Yukari suffer a little awkwardness in exchange for Minato's recent bout of exasperation_, Miya thought to herself.

"Boyfriend, funny, Yu-chan didn't mention she was dating." Minato bristled. Not only annoyed that Yukari kept this from him but also upset by the fact that Yukari had only been here a few days and she had already established a social life whereas Minato was still a single loser without any prospects on the table.

Miya smiled as she saw the range of emotions flashing through Minato's countenance, this was going to be a very entertaining evening. "Why don't you stay for dinner, you can meet him. He is a resident of Maison Izumo as well."

"I think I will." Minato said to himself, mentally preparing his interrogation of his sister's suitor.

"Hmmm?" Miya asked with a smile. Yes, this was going to be quite an entertaining evening. Miya was generally kind and good natured, but she did have a mischievous side that would come out now and again.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking aloud, but if that offer still stands; I graciously accept your invitation to stay for dinner." Minato replied with a bow. "As a token of appreciation, I present you with this lucky money tree." He presented the potted tree to Miya.

"Thank you, what a lovely gift; maybe it will bless me with timely rent payments." Miya chuckled as she took the tree from Minato's hands. "Come, I'll make us some tea."

"I don't want to impose."

"Think nothing of it." Miya gestured for Minato to follow her into the inn proper. They made their way to a small sitting room where Miya found a nice place in the sun to place the money tree. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back with the tea." Minato was about to protest but Miya left before he could say a word.

Minato sat with his head laid back twiddling his thumbs while Miya took out one of the inns finer tea sets as well as dishes and silverware to match. It was not often that Miya entertained guests, most of the time it was her and the residents. The only nonresidents who dined at Maison Izumo were not guests per se, more like a freeloading scum of an ashikabi and his poor twin sekirei. Miya was actually quite pleased to be hosting a proper guest for the evening meal. It also looked like it might be entertaining as well by the way Minato's brow furrowed at the mention of Yukari's "boyfriend". _Serves her right for pairing up with hentai glasses_, Miya thought as she poured near boiling water into the teapot.

"Hey Miya, I finished the laundry. I saw the futons hanging on the line as well. I didn't know if you beat them yet so I grabbed a tataki and beat them before bringing them in as well." The stunning brunette clad in star shirt and denim capris said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Thank you Uzume, I was in the middle of beating the futons when I was interrupted. Can you place them in…"

"Already done, Miya-sama. What's with the fancy dishes and that fancy tea set, are we having a party?" Uzume said with an appreciative whistle as she examined some of the dinnerware.

"Something like that; Yukari's brother stopped in for a surprise visit, probably to check up on his sister as well as making sure this establishment is on the up and up."

"Well he'll find no problems with this place; you run a tight ship landlady-dono. The residents on the other hand…" Uzume said.

"… better behave themselves." Miya interjected, lifting her head slightly to gaze up at the ceiling. "Isn't that right Matsu-san?"

"Meep." A voice squealed from the ceiling.

"I assume you are dining with us. You haven't missed a meal since you latched onto Yukari."

"She is Matsu's ashikabi now, so Matsu cannot help but be near her whenever Matsu can." A ceiling tile pulled back slightly revealing nothing except for an occasional gleam from a pair of glasses.

"Just as long as you abide by the rules of the inn, which both of you seem to constantly forget…" Miya said her smile widening and a dark aura starting to emanate from her.

"The daily beatings are almost worth it…" The voice from the ceiling said to herself.

"Well, maybe I should find another way to punish you. I could bribe Seo to seal you in with only a little door to receive meals. It won't take much to coerce that scum, a bowl of rice and he'll have you locked away like Rapunzel."

"Matsu will talk to Yukari..." The ceiling responded dejectedly, moving the ceiling tile back into place.

"No, I'll talk to Yukari. I think you've had enough interaction with that girl already." Miya said, her aura becoming increasingly darker as a hannya mask floated up toward the ceiling, phasing through the tiles. "Uzume, could you be a dear and take this tea and entertain our guest while I finish dealing with Matsu…"

"Matsu can do it." Matsu said quickly, pulling back another ceiling tile, poking her head into the kitchen. _Maybe he would like to experiment; he could be a welcome distraction…_

_Whack!_ "You will not corrupt that young man." Miya said harshly, her aura and hannya mask returning in full force. "Go, Uzume, it looks like I have my work cut out for me here. Apologize to him for me and remember, do not mention a certain plan…" Miya shifted some of her dark aura towards the young brunette.

"Will do." Uzume said as she retrieved the tea tray; hastily retreating toward the safety of the sitting room. She assumed that's where this guest was since Uzume saw no one in the dining room. Uzume didn't really care; she just wanted to get as far from Miya as she could. Hopefully, Miya would calm down before dinner. As she rounded the corner she stopped short at the sight of a familiar head of dark hair.

Minato did not notice her enter the sitting room; lost in his own thoughts at the moment. "My, my, is Dr. Sahashi making house calls now?" A familiar voice broke the silence. Minato looked up and saw Uzume smile as she placed the tea tray on a low coffee table. "Care for some tea? Miya-sama sends her apologies, but she had some business to attend to, so she sent me to entertain you. If I knew it was you, Minato-kun, I would have volunteered sooner."

"Uzume-san? What are you…"

"I live here, silly." Uzume cut him off, pouring some green tea into two cups. She handed one of the cups to Minato before continuing. "I thought the name Sahashi sounded familiar. I guess I'm a little slow putting pieces together."

"I take it you've met my sister." Minato sighed into his cup, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

Uzume nodded. "She's quite a character. Her presence has sure made living here more interesting."

Minato rolled his eyes, again, not knowing how to feel about Uzume's comments about his sister. _Might as well get it out of the way_, Minato thought before speaking. "Please tell me that Yukari is behaving herself."

"I'll let Miya-sama answer that. I'd rather not talk about your sister right now. I think I'd rather get to know you better." With those words, all talk of Yukari stopped and the two entered into a casual conversation about nothing in general.

"Well, well, you seem to be getting along well." Miya said catching them off guard. For several minutes, she had been watching the pair with hidden concern, especially towards Minato. Uzume had an ashikabi, so Miya knew where her heart lay. Miya also knew that Uzume was also playfully flirtatious; she just hoped that Minato wasn't being inadvertently led on by Uzume's harmless teasing.

"Asama-sama, I think the tea is still hot, can I pour you a cup."

Before she could reply the front door slid open, followed by loud chattering, "You will look soooo adorable in these outfits I can't wait to show Matsu I wonder if Uzume could make something this good she seems to know her way around a needle and thread I doubt she would have anything to suit our needs besides she's a little…"

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_ The teaspoon might have been smaller than her customary ladle, but was was still dangerous in Miya's capable hands. "There will be no inappropriate discussions at Maison Izumo." Miya scolded.

"I'm sorry, landlady-dono." Yukari said as she rubbed her slowly swelling head; eyes wincing in pain.

"I will not tolerate your incessant chattering, especially in front of guests."

"Hai, landlady-dono." Yukari did not catch that last bit as she absentmindedly turned toward the stairs.

_Whack!_ "It is one thing to brush me off but to ignore our guest…" Miya smiled that innocent smile as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and the aura around the landlady darkened.

"That's quite alright, Asama-sama, I'm quite used to Yu-chan's antics. Besides, if you give her any more whacks she won't have any more sense left to act appropriately." Minato said diplomatically, not wanting Miya's chilling aura to be turned toward him.

"You are quite right, Minato-san, if only you could be my tenant…" Miya let the comment hang in the air as she continued to glower at Yukari.

"Oniichan?" Yukari's jaw dropped, yet again. A sweat drop appeared behind Shiina's head as he tried to cower behind his ashikabi.

"Now she greets me." Minato smirked turning his attention back to Uzume. "Would you like another cup, Uzume-san? Oh, I'm sorry…" He turned back to Miya apologetically. "I was going to pour you a cup…"

"That's quite alright, Minato-san, dinner is almost ready. I'll take the tea. We can all enjoy a fresh pot after dinner." Miya smiled a genuine smile as she gathered up the tea tray and retreated to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Arigato." Minato said with a bow, again ignoring his sister, returning to his conversation with the brunette wearing the star shirt.

"Oniichan?.." Yukari repeated, this time poking Minato trying to wish him away.

"Poke me one more time and I'll start asking that young man about his intentions toward you."

Uzume couldn't hold it in any longer, she was stifling her laugh from the moment Yukari stormed in the front door, but this last exchange was just too much. She fell back onto her chair laughing, gripping her sides tightly, trying to contain herself. Soon Minato was joining in on the mirth, leaving Yukari in the hallway stewing in anger with her sekirei still cowering behind her.

Miya stood in the hallway taking in the sight. She smiled at Uzume's laughter; The Heavens knew that Uzume deserved a little happiness especially after a week locked in depression. Miya did not know why Uzume was so down these past few days, but seeing her loosening up a bit was a relief; although, she was still concerned about Minato's part in all of this. It was obvious that the two were familiar with each other, she just could not figure out the extent of their relationship or if she had a right to be worried. Hopefully dinner would sort things out. Speaking of… "Yukari, Shiina, put your shopping packages away and then meet me in the dining room so you can help set the table."

"Why? It's only Oniichan." Yukari replied as she pulled Shiina toward the stairs.

"How he put up with you for all those years..." Miya said shaking her head. "Maybe I can ask for advice now that you're my responsibility. He must have some secrets for tolerating you."

"I don't think you need any advice. If you ask me, you're doing just fine with that ladle…" Yukari muttered as she trudged up the stairs.

"What was that?" Miya said, floating her hannya mask up the stairs.

"Ack! Nothing, let me just drop these packages and I'll be right down to help you landlady-dono."

"Good." Miya turned to Minato and Uzume. "You two better get ready for dinner as well."

"Did you need some help?" Minato offered politely.

"No, dear, you are a guest here. Let your sister do all the work." Miya beamed.

"Heh, okay, Asama-sama, if you don't need my assistance, I could sure use yours. If you could just point me towards your wash room so I can clean up before dinner."

"I can show him." Uzume volunteered.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me set up the table for dinner." Miya commented as she gave Minato directions to the WC.

"I thought Yukari and Shiina…" Miya's hannya mask cut Uzume off. "Of course, I am always willing to lend a hand to help my Miya-sama."

"That's better." As soon as Miya was sure Minato was out of ear shot, she continued "So, I take it you've met Sahashi-san before?"

"So this is why you asked for my help." Uzume sighed as she followed Miya into the dining room.

Miya just smiled at Uzume, waiting for the answer to the question she posed.

"We met at the hospital during one of my visits with Chiho." Uzume confessed as she fluffed the cushions laid out around the dining table, counting to make sure there was one for each of the diners. "Is Kagari joining us tonight?" Uzume asked as she continued her count of the cushions.

"No, he's pulling in a long shift at the club." Miya replied, cursing herself for falling for Uzume's redirection strategy.

Uzume nodded as she started laying out plates in front of the cushions. Yukari stepped in followed by Shiina. Miya gestured for them to help Uzume with the place settings, stealing a glance at Uzume, letting the star girl know that this conversation was far from over. Uzume breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the maker for this brief respite from Miya's interrogation. It wasn't going to last long but it would give Uzume some time to find the answers before Miya could ask any more questions.

oOo

Dinner was rather festive considering the sub-context involved. Yukari was behaving; her usual coy banter with Matsu and Shiina was more subdued. Although she was rather annoyed that Minato seemed to be adjusting well to the fact that Yukari had a "boyfriend". Not once did he follow through on his threat to inquire about Shiina's intentions. Yukari just chalked it up to Shiina's timid nature and Minato's courteous one; Minato was probably trying to figure out how to brooch the subject. Then again, he seemed to pay only passing attention to her, which made Yukari slightly jealous. _Oniichan, you came here to visit me not flirt with the other tenants and the landlady. Well, he was probably just being his normal polite self toward the landlady but there was definitely flirting going on with Uzume – What the hell, she has an ashikabi, why is she flirting with my Oniichan? And… You too, Matsu-chan…_

Matsu definitely had her eyes fixed on Minato; although she did send lustful glances towards Yukari and Shiina whenever she was sure Miya's was distracted. _My Yu-chan is definitely fun to play around with but there is something about her brother that is so charming. Is it just his courteous nature? That might be part of it; he definitely does put his all into everything he does. Minato is being quite attentive to all the ladies around the table, except for Yukari, but that might be because he lived with her all of his life. He is being polite but yet a little distant toward Shi-chan, but that might be because he's playing the older brother card. Whatever he's doing it sure is getting Matsu all worked up. Matsu wonders what would have happened if she only waited for tonight's festivities to cut loose. Maybe they all could have experimented and just maybe Minato…_

Yukari was glaring at her red headed sekirei. _Matsu, you are mine, remember that. Although if we could get Oniichan to experiment… No, I thought those thoughts were gone now that I have Shiina. Think of Shiina and his smooth alabaster skin…_ Whack! Whack!

Miya had been watching the concurrent conversations closely. She definitely noticed that Minato was not being attentive to Yukari, despite the fact that his sister's residence at Maison Izumo was the impetus for his visit. Miya dismissed Matsu's longing glances at the young man; from the looks of it, Yukari would make sure that Matsu knew her place. Miya shook her head, wondering if she was feeling well. Did she just place Minato's emotional safety into the hands of Yukari's perverse possessiveness? What worried Miya the most was the intimacy blooming between Minato and Uzume. It was almost like they were in their own little world and if they left them alone in the dining room, the pair would not notice that the rest of the party left the table. _Someone needed a whack_; with that thought, her ladle came crashing down on both Yukari's and Matsu's respective heads.

_Ouch! Does Miya-sama read minds? Better apologize before it gets worse._ "I'm sorry landlady-dono." Yukari and Matsu both apologized bowing deeply.

"What did you do now, Yu-chan? And did you drag Matsu down with you?" Minato inquired, the thunk of Miya's ladle drawing his attention from his conversation with Uzume.

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Minato-san." Miya said with that disturbing smile.

"Ooh-Kaay." Minato replied shyly, not wanting to get on Miya's bad side.

"So Minato-kun, how's the medical education coming along?" Uzume inquired, redirecting the conversation towards something more neutral.

"Are you in med school, Minato-kun? From what Yukari said, you failed to even get into university, how are you swinging med classes?" Matsu said, sticking her tongue out at Yukari when Miya wasn't looking.

"Yes, yes, I'm a two year loser." Minato started.

"No, you're not." Uzume corrected. "You're just a little behind."

"Thank you Uzume-san, but I honestly think that it turned out for the best. I'm working with a brilliant doctor who has taken it on himself to give me some unorthodox training. What I am lacking in scientific medical education, Brackett-sama supplements it with a more socio-emotional approach to medical training. To think it all started with a young lady covered in blood and silk."

"Blood and silk?" Miya said raising an eyebrow. To that, Minato regaled them with the story of his treatment of the veiled girl and how she led him to Dr. Brackett's clinic. All eyes were on Minato, engrossed in the story. All eyes except for Uzume, who had already heard the story and was trying her best to hide her discomfort with some of the subject matter. They all knew she was a sekirei, except for Minato, but they did not know how her powers manifested. Uzume wanted to keep that a secret for as long as she could.

However, fate is a cruel mistress because, even though Miya was engrossed in Minato's story, Uzume's slight discomfort caught the landlady's eye for a second. She wondered… Miya filed those thoughts away with the other topics she was going to confront Uzume about at a later time.

"Wow, Minato-kun, you are a regular prince charming." _In more ways than one_, Matsu added silently.

"What's with all of you fawning over my oniichan? Uzume, I can understand a bit, you've met him before. But, Matsu, you just met him moments ago." Yukari snapped and hmphed.

"Jealous?" Matsu smirked playing with the duality of it, was Yukari jealous of Minato or Matsu, or a bit of both.

"Why shouldn't we admire Minato? He has not let his failures dominate his life. Although, from your two year ronin status, I take it you have let yourself wallow in misery in the past?" Miya softly inquired, before adding. "And I do not fawn." A ghost of a hannya mask briefly flittered behind Miya's visage.

"Thank you Asama-sama, it's words like those that have pushed me to move forward instead of dwelling on my failure like I did last year. When I failed the first time, I was so downtrodden that I rushed into cram school pushing myself harder than I did before. However, I think that all that studying did more harm than good. I was so worked up for the exam that I couldn't relax and concentrate and I think that is why I failed this time round." Minato said humbly, adding. "And no, Asama-sama you definitely do not fawn, you compliment."

"And you flatter, Minato-san." Miya said with a twinge of a blush. "And please, stop with the Asama-sama, sounds like a silly American kids' song*, I think you've earned the right to call me by my given name. You have put up with my tenants for the evening. That alone gives you leave to dispense with some of the formalities."

"Miya-sama, then?" Minato carefully tried it out.

"Perfect." Miya said with her genuine smile. "Now, it looks like we have thoroughly enjoyed our meal. Why don't you adjourn to the sitting room and we'll finish the evening with some tea and cake." Miya stood and started gathering some of the dishes. "Yukari, Shiina, and Matsu, why don't you help me clean up. Uzume, you can escort Minato-san to the sitting room."

"Why her? Matsu is her elder; Matsu should be the one to escort Minato-kun." Matsu huffed.

"I can trust Uzume." Miya's aura darkened slightly as she turned towards Matsu. "You on the other hand…"

"Meep!" Matsu squealed as she started gathering up the plates. If they cleaned up quickly, she could spend more time with Minato, Matsu thought as she piled the plates up high.

"Careful with the fine China…" Miya's scolding voice faded as Uzume and Minato wandered back towards the sitting room.

"Is she always like that?" Minato inquired.

"Who? Miya? Yeah, she runs a tight ship." Uzume smiled. "But she does it out of love. She's like a mother or big sister to all of the residents at Maison Izumo."

"Well, that makes me more comfortable with Yukari staying here." Minato breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"You're a good oniichan, Minato-kun, but you won't have to worry about Yu-chan as long as she's staying here. We'll all look out for her and Shiina as well."

"I take it that cowering boy with the ashen hair is Shiina? How long have they been going out?" Minato figured that maybe an indirect approach to Yukari's new relationship might be a wise course of action. Directly interrogating Yukari or Shiina might be met with hostile reactions.

"A few days, I think, but they seem to have developed quite a bond in such a short time. I'm surprised you didn't ask Shiina about his intentions toward Yu-chan." Uzume joked, recalling the incident before dinner.

"I thought about that but he just seemed so scared that I couldn't bring myself to question him about their relationship. Honestly, I think I'm more worried about him than Yukari right now." Minato smirked.

"You're not the only one worried about Shiina…" Uzume whispered to herself.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh nothing, just reflecting on your last comment. I don't want to offend you or your sister, but she can be a little…."

"Domineering?" Minato supplied. "She gets that from mom. And I'm not offended; I don't think Yu-chan would be either. She's quite proud of her dominant nature." Minato sighed. "Even if it gets her in trouble at times."

There was comfortable silence between them as they both reflected on the younger Sahashi. Uzume looked at Minato, not quite staring, but her eyes never wandered from him. He could feel the eyes upon him and Minato raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Hmmm?" Minato said easily.

"I was just thinking about how you and your sister are nothing alike. She's so brash and outspoken and even kind in her own way. However, you are quiet and compassionate, not a single ounce of bitterness within you even though you failed your entrance exams twice."

"Don't remind me." Minato said softly. "I don't know why we're so different. Maybe I just lacked a strong paternal role model and had to deal with two domineering women all of my life, three if you count my grandmother, but she's not as bad as Mom or Yukari."

"What about your grandfather, wasn't he a strong male role-model?" Uzume asked trying not to pry, but conversation seemed to flow easily between the two of them.

"He was, but I think he was just as brow beaten by the female Sahashis as I was." Minato smiled sadly. "I must sound like a pathetic mama's boy."

"No, I find your soft spoken nature one of your strong points. It accentuates your compassion and empathy. I _do_ think that all that female dominance had a negative effect on your confidence, but I think your doctor boss is doing his best to rectify the situation."

Minato smiled brightly. "Yeah, Brackett-sama has become quite an influence on me. He's strong and confident but so compassionate at the same time. Hopefully, I could be half the doctor he is one day."

"Why not be a better doctor? Try not to sell yourself short Minato, Brackett-sama sees something in you worth fostering, so trust his instincts. If he has the confidence in you, you should be more confident in your abilities."

"Uzume's right." The soft lilt of Miya's voice politely interjected. She heard snippets of their conversation and some of her lingering concern over the intimacy between Uzume and Minato rose to the surface. Miya and Uzume were definitely going to have a talk about this, but for now they would all enjoy some tea and cake. In her hands was another ornate tea tray, which she carefully placed on the coffee table. Miya smiled softly at Minato as she started pouring the first cup. "You need to have more confidence in yourself. I think under this American doctor's guidance you will become a fine physician as well as a good man."

Minato gave a soft laugh. "You know, you're one of the first persons to not say "American" with disdain when referring to my boss. Mom and Yukari are not overtly condescending in our conversations about my employer, but the other doctors at the hospital can be rather obnoxious."

"I have not had many interactions with foreigners, so I'm not one to judge. But honestly, at times our Japanese brethren can be just as alien to me as someone from another country." Miya waxed philosophically while Uzume gave a soft chuckle at her play on words.

Minato took the proffered tea cup from Miya's hand and bowed slightly in thanks. "Where are the others?"

"Still cleaning up; I figured since I made the meal and set the dining room up, I deserved to relax a bit. Besides, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you that much since you arrived. Uzume here seems to have monopolized all of your time." Miya smiled softly, here discerning eyes wandering towards the woman in question. Uzume gave a sheepish look intent on avoiding Miya's interrogative gaze.

"Well, it helps that we know each other slightly from our run in at the hospital." Minato took a sip of tea and sighed contentedly as the warm liquid washed over him. "This is a wonderful cup of tea, Miya-sama, very soothing to the palate."

_Touché_, Miya thought, _well played, looks like you are adept at conversational redirection as well. I'll let you have your way for now, we'll talk tea. But sooner or later I will return to the subject of you two._ Miya softened slightly. _It is for your own good Minato-san._ After her brief internal conversation, the landlady continued vocally, "Thank you Minato-san, I only bring it out for special occasions."

"I am honored that you consider my dropping in unannounced a special occasion." Minato blushed slightly.

Miya waved her hands dismissively. "Dinner with good friends is always a special occasion. I would hope that we will all become good friends now that your dear sister is staying under my roof. Uzume looks like she had a head start but I'm sure the others would like to get to know you better as well."

Minato smiled bashfully. "I would like that very much. If I haven't yet vocalized my appreciation for taking in my wayward sister, I would like to do so now. You are quite a patient landlady to take Yu-chan as a tenant. Though, to be honest, I hope you keep her because I sure don't want to take her back any time soon."

"She can be quite taxing but I have my ways." Miya let a bit of her dark aura emanate ever so slightly to add weight to her words. "Are there any other concerns you may have about your sister's residence her?"

"Not really, like I said, better you than me." Minato added sheepishly.

Miya laughed. "I think we will get along quite well, Minato-san."

"I hope so. I did have my reservations at first but after spending some time here today, I think everything is going to turn out fine and I do hope that we all become good friends. Though, I have to say, Matsu scares me a bit. I don't want to offend you or your tenants, Miya-sama, but she was looking at me like I was one of the courses in tonight's meal."

This brought boisterous laughter from both Miya and Uzume. "That sounds about right Minato-san." Miya laughed. "Don't worry, though, I think she has other things to worry about right now."

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Really, the whole kitchen?" Yukari whined while she scrubbed the floor. "This is all your fault!" She glared at Matsu.

"It's not Matsu's fault that your brother looks so delicious." Matsu's eyes glazed over.

"I know but that doesn't mean you had to be so overt with your intentions." Yukari scolded.

"Matsu thought she was being subtle." Matsu said defensively. "Wait, did you just agree with Matsu about your brother being delicious?" Matsu grinned mischievously. "Do you think he would be up for some experimentation?"

"If so, you will be bound up this time as punishment." Yukari sneered then blushed. _Wait, did I just say all that out loud? I really am a pervert. _

"Promise, master?" Matsu said kneeling before her ashikabi.

Yukari's eyes sparkled at the thought but she was cut short as her phone chimed, signaling an incoming message. With a huff, Yukari slid her phone open and read the text aloud.

_Come one, come all. A gift from your great benefactor lies in wait for you at the arboretum. If you are lucky you can be the one to claim #108, The Green Girl._

"Ku!" Shiina took the phone from Yukari's hands and re-read the message. "Yukari, we have to go and protect Kusano!"

"What!? Who!?" Yukari said as she grabbed Shiina's shoulders and steadied him.

"Kusano, she's, well…"

"You were adjusted together, weren't you?" Matsu said knowingly, shifting from playful Matsu to business Matsu with a shift of her glasses.

"More than that, we balance each other out. My death powers are contrasted by her ability to control plant life. She's still young, so her control over her powers is limited, so I kept her company and acted like a natural inhibiter to her power. We became like brother and sister. In a way, I'm her oniichan, just like Minato is yours. We have to find her."

"Aww, that's cute. We'll go find her." Yukari fawned slightly, trying to retain some sense of decorum.

"Okay, hold on a second and let Matsu grab a few essential things before you head out." Matsu said as she deftly leapt up into the ceiling. In seconds she was back with a couple of small earpieces. "These will sync up to Yu-chan's cell phone; this way Matsu can guide you from here. I may not be much help on the field but I can provide strategic support from my computer banks. Now, we've wasted enough time. Head out, Matsu will explain it all to Miya after we find a way to get Minato distracted. And don't worry, Matsu will not offer up her body as a distraction." Matsu smirked as she pushed them toward the door. "Maybe next time…" Matsu added once they were out of ear shot.

The front door slid open as Yukari and Shiina made their way toward the entrance, almost colliding into the incoming Kagari. "Slow down there, Yu-chan, you're going to bowl someone over." Kagari said catching her in his arm, a slight flush creeping across his face. Am I reacting to her?

"Whoops! Sorry Kagari, we have an errand to run." Yukari replied, lingering in Kagari's strong arms.

"Errand? Have you finished you kitchen duties?" Miya said bringing forth her dark aura slightly as she made her way toward the hallway, followed closely by Minato and Uzume.

"And we haven't spent much time together, Yu-chan." Minato said, slightly ashamed that he ignored his sister for most of the evening.

"It's not my fault you spent all your time flirting with the ladies." Yukari spat out.

"Now, now, Yukari, your brother was just being polite. Now back to the kitchen duties."

"I'm sorry landlady-dono, but something urgent came up. Shiina just got a message that a friend of his is in need of assistance." Yukari was trying to do her best not to blurt out anything about the Sekirei Plan.

Surprisingly, Kagari came to her rescue. "I have a car waiting outside. I came back to change outfits for my second shift at the club. If you wait a bit, I'll have the car drop me off and you can use it to help your friend." Not waiting for a response, Kagari made his way to his room.

Miya was starting to put the pieces together. The landlady knew that Kagari was really Homura, guardian of unwinged sekirei; if he was offering his help, than it must mean that Yukari's urgent errand had something to do with the Sekirei Plan.

"Is it a medical problem?" Minato asked helpfully.

"No, it's not a medical emergency so we don't need you playing doctor tonight." Yukari said irritably as she waited for Kagari to return. Instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her lips; she started to apologize but it was too late.

Minato shrugged and let his head fall as he returned to the sitting room and plopped down on one of the sofas. Uzume stepped forward, eyes boring down on the younger Sahashi.

However, Kagari came to Yukari's rescue once again, choosing that moment to return from his room wearing a simple slim fitting black suit with a long waistcoat. Kagari stepped between Uzume and Yukari, unwittingly diffusing a ticking time bomb. As he laid his hand on Yukari's shoulder, urging her toward the entrance, he felt that slight flush warming his body again. _Not my first choice in ashikabi, but at least she's a girl._ Kagari mused as they made their way toward the front door. "Don't worry, landlady-dono, I'll take good care of them and make sure they return safely."

Miya nodded, placing a restraining hand on Uzume's shoulder. "Call us if you need anything." She paused dramatically before adding one last comment before they disappeared into the dark of night. "And Yukari, I expect you to finish your kitchen duties upon your return, alone. No one insults a guest of Maison Izumo in my presence." This seemed to soften Uzume's resolve a bit as the tension in the young brunette's shoulders slackened slightly.

"I think I should go home now." Minato said dejectedly, standing up and gathering his things.

"Minato-san you don't have to go. There's still tea and cake." Miya was being polite but was inwardly scolding herself for her half-hearted attempt at sincerity. She knew that Minato could not stay here much longer, if what Miya suspected was true, there would be no way of hiding the details of the Sekirei Plan if he was there when Yukari and Shiina returned. Miya hated that she had to deceive this honest and compassionate young man but she had no choice. Her personal etiquette had to take a backseat in order to protect the residents of this inn and the sekirei involved in this sick game.

The landlady was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Minato approach her until he felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright Miya-sama. The evening was not a total loss. I made some new friends and enjoyed a wonderful meal with friends and family. I would be lying if I said that Yukari's comments did not hurt but I've known her long enough to know that something else is going on. I think I'll give her some space and when she's ready, she'll come to me and we'll sort it out."

"You're quite right, Minato-san, tonight was rather special. I, we," Miya corrected herself, gesturing to the inn to indicate that all the residents, "were glad that you dropped by for a visit. Feel free to visit anytime."

"I will take you up on that offer. Next time I'll let you know beforehand that I will be stopping by. But, I think I should get going before it gets too late." Minato said with a bow. "Thank you again for having me, Miya-sama. I had a wonderful time." Minato leaned in and gave Miya a hug. "Thank you, oneesan, I'll call you when I get home to let you know that I made it home safely.

Miya felt a tear escape her eye when she heard the familial honorific. She made no attempt to correct Minato; she just returned the hug in kind. "You take care, otouto-san. Let me know if you need anything. It's what big sisters are for after all." Miya smiled.

"I will, oneesan." Minato said turning toward the door.

"Would you like some company on your walk home, Minato-kun?" Uzume said before he made his way out the door.

"I would love some, but I wouldn't want you walking home alone at night, so I would feel obligated to walk you back. This could be the start of a rather vicious cycle." Minato chuckled.

"Why don't we walk back to your apartment and then I'll take a cab home." Uzume offered.

Minato shook his head. "Okay, I think I will be okay with that."

"Let me get my jacket, it's getting chilly." Uzume said turning toward her room.

"I'll wait outside; I could use some fresh air right now." Minato gave a bow to Miya. "I'll talk to you later, oneesan. Could you have Yu-chan call me when she returns? It will give me peace of mind; otherwise I won't be able to get any sleep tonight."

"I will, otouto-san. Why don't you bring your American friends next time? I would like to get to know the doctor that is mentoring my new otouto-san." Miya smiled warmly, enjoying the fact that she now had a little brother, solidifying their new found bond. However, not everything was coming up roses. Once Minato made his way out into the courtyard, Miya purposefully made her way toward Uzume's room.

"Since Minato-san is waiting, I'll make this quick. Where is your heart, Uzume? You have an ashikabi and that bond is the strongest of all emotional ties. I know you would never think of "cheating" on you ashikabi, but it would be a lie if I said that I was not concerned about your affection towards Minato-san." Miya stated, laying all the cards on the table.

Uzume's shoulders slumped slightly. "I know that Miya. Believe me, I've had slight twinges of guilt throughout the evening. Here I am flirting shamelessly with a rather attractive man while my ashikabi…" Uzume cut herself short. She did not want reveal the extent of her ashikabi's absence. "I just can't help it; there is something about Minato that is so endearing."

"I know." Miya sympathized. "This is why I am bringing this up now before either of you ends up getting hurt."

Uzume sighed. "And that is why I offered to walk Minato home. I was going talk to him and try my best to explain things. Basically, I'm going to try and let him down gently before things go any further. I just hope that we can still be friends…" A few tears dribbled down Uzume's cheek.

Miya took the young brunette in her arms. "It's still early in your relationship with each other and Minato has a tremendous capacity for caring. I think somehow you two will work out your friendship without causing further hurt. Just be upfront and honest with him."

"I will, Miya-sama. I should go before he thinks that I abandoned him." Uzume said pulling on a white jumper over her head.

"Go, be safe." Miya then added. "Uzume, as Minato's oneesan, I feel that I should warn you. If you hurt him in any way; if you break his heart. I will kill you." There was no dark aura or hannya mask weighing down those words. However, that didn't mean they were any less deadly as any of Miya's other threats; in fact, Uzume found her deadpan approach scarier than even her darkest aura and scariest hannya mask.

Uzume nodded shakily. "If I ever did anything to hurt Minato-kun, I deserve to die." With that Uzume regained her composure and met up with Minato in the courtyard of the inn. "Shall we get going, Minato-kun?"

Minato nodded, leading the way out of the courtyard and down the road toward his apartment. The lavender haired landlady watched them closely. She sent up a silent prayer to the heavens, asking that everyone return safely to their homes.

* * *

***A/N: Asama-sama… Do doo be-do-do… Asama-sama… Do do-do do… Asama-sama… Do doo be-do-do be-do-do be-do-do be-do-do-doodle do do do-doo do!**

**Google "Mahna Mahna" if you're still confused.**

* * *

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter, another long one. Things will get longer now as I am opening up the story more. So updates won't happen so fast, sorry. As things get longer, I need to take more time to make sure the work is near perfect, so bear with me. This is not a sprint but a marathon of a story, I hope you enjoy the ride. Laters.**


	6. Omake: Christmas Wishes

**A/N: Just a heads up, this is not a conventional chapter update and does not advance the plot of the story. It is just a bit of fluff for the holidays. We'll continue with the regular storyline after the holidays. Happy Christmas. **

* * *

**Omake: Christmas Wishes**

A lush but modest tree stood in the middle of the sitting room. Blinking lights flashed many colors as they wound around the branches. A young man dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt and jeans peered into a box, pondering the treasures inside.

"Which ones should we use first, the glass bulbs or the wooden toy ornaments?" Minato asked no one in particular.

"Wooden toys," A young brunette in a star shirt and capris said as she sauntered into the room with a tea tray. "There aren't many wooden ornaments, so we'll use them all first and then balance it out with the glass bulbs." Uzume continued as she handed Minato a cup of tea.

"Why are we doing this again?" Minato took a sip of tea before reaching into the box and grabbing a miniature wooden rocking horse.

"Umm… It's Christmas, Minato, what else would we be doing?" Uzume replied as she grabbed a few wooden tchotchkes before heading toward the tree.

"I don't know. I could be making rounds at the hospital or you could be out snapping sek…"

"Shhh! Minato! You're not supposed to know about that yet." Uzume chided.

"See, my point exactly, shouldn't we be advancing the story instead of decorating a Christmas tree? Do sekirei even celebrate Christmas?"

"This one does." Uzume stated matter of factly. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I need a break. Let's see, I crawled into an alley way bloodied where you saved me, thank you for that, by the way. My ashikabi has some as-yet-named debilitating disease which is apparently incurable. I eliminate sekirei in exchange for said ashikabi's care; so you can say that I'm a mercenary. And I have nightmares. Who wouldn't need a little time away from that life?"

"You have me." Minato responded.

Uzume wraps her arms around Minato tightly, "Not fully, not yet at least. But you're right, at least you're in my life in some capacity."

"Stop with the PDA, you two. You'll start giving the readers ideas and soon the review boards will be blowing up with speculations. Besides we have a Christmas tree to decorate." A lavender haired woman said as she grabbed a few ornament, making her way toward the Christmas tree. On her way to the tree, she innocently leaned over and kissed Minato softly on the cheek.

"I thought you said no more PDA, and I think you're little kiss might cause even more gossip among the readers." Uzume said as she released her hold on Minato.

"What? Minato is my Otouto-san. I'm allowed to show affection. You on the other hand…" Miya smiled softly.

Uzume sighed and took a sip of tea, holding the mug tightly in her hands, relishing the warmth. "Maybe I should pray to The Maker and ask him to speed things up."

"You pray?" Minato asked curiously.

"You betcha! How do you think I got a starring role in this fan-fic?" Uzume smile brightly.

"Unfortunately The Maker is quite busy right now, hence why we are here, to provide his fans a little service." Miya smirked.

"Nice play on words there, who knew you were so witty?"

"She is quite a clever one." Minato said as he place more wooden ornaments on a tree. "Still doesn't explain this whole Christmas fluff."

Whack!

"Ow, what was that for?" Minato rubbed his head, wincing as he felt the beginnings of a large bump at the center of his head.

"One, since you are not my tenant in this story and have not participated in inappropriate behavior in my inn, I have not had a chance to whack you yet. What kind of Sekirei fic would this be if you didn't get whacked on the head with my ladle? Two, you just insulted The Maker; it's a wonder he hasn't punished you himself. The Maker loves Christmas."

"Well presents and stuff are kinda cool, I guess. And I guess God would celebrate a religious holiday."

"You really are clueless about The Maker and this fictional world aren't you? You sure you aren't canon Minato?" Uzume inquired looking Minato over. "I mean you are wearing his costume."

"What? It's my day off! And what do you mean clueless. I'll let you know I learned how to draw blood the other day." Minato replied indignantly.

"Okay, well you are clueless about this fictional world." Uzume glanced at Miya. "You want to break it to him or should I?"

"Go ahead dear, after all you are the one who prayed to The-Author-of-These-Things first."

"Minato, when I say The Maker or The Author or as Miya stated, The-Author-of These-Things, I am not referring to God but to our illustrious writer who gave us life on the computer screen. Not to be confused with The Creators, they live in Japan and they are busy cranking out canon stories. Anyway, our Maker is out there right now typing on his keyboard trying to get the next chapter out. So in a way he is a god, our god, but not The God, though he does pray to God often."

"So the Christmas tree?" Minato gestured toward the decorated pine.

"Yes, the Author is a Christian, so he wanted us to spread some Christmas cheer as a gift since he won't be posting any new chapters until next year."

"Didn't think our Maker would be some sort of Bible thumper."

Whack!

"What now?" Minato cried.

"I think you've been away from your story too long, you're reverting back to your stupid inconsiderate self." Miya chided. "Anyway, The Maker is not a 'Bible Thumper' as you put it; he's just not ashamed of his faith and convictions. Besides, many great authors have been Christians."

"Miya's right. There's J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Nicholas Sparks..."

"Really? You associate Nicholas Sparks with great authors?" Minato chuckled.

"What, I like a good romantic story every now and then." Uzume shrugged. "I think Miya's right; you don't sound like the Minato we know and love."

The front door slid open and a young man in a suit and lab coat walked in. "Sorry I'm late, rounds ran a little long today. I just came back from the hospital. I checked in on Chiho for you, Uzume, still no change, sorry. So what did I mis…" Minato paused in the hallway taking in the scene before him. "Who the hell is that?"

Slacker Minato slowly inched his way toward the exit trying to avoid the six eyes boring down upon him with disgust. "How dare you invade our story?" Miya was the first to break the silence. But before she could continue, a large white foam hand came down upon Slacker Minato in a violent chopping motion, squashing the invading character into oblivion.

"What just happened?" Minato said as he loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"I don't quite know. We were busy decorating the Christmas tree which led to a philosophical/spiritual debate then you walked in." Uzume sighed and she wrapped her arms around her Minato. "Now this feels right. I should have known better, the other Minato didn't feel this comforting." She leaned up and pecked Minato on the cheek. "Thanks for checking in on Chiho for me."

"No problem, Uzu-chan. So I take it that the nigh almighty Author-of-These-Things still has personal obligations that are keeping him from this story." Minato sighed "I wish I was a doctor already, so I could help his family out."

Miya ruffled Minato's hair. "We can only do our best and comfort him by having a little fun, so let's finish decorating this tree."

Minato nodded as he grabbed the last of the wooden ornaments and placed them on the tree. "Not to sound selfish, but do you think The Maker is too busy to answer our prayers."

"I don't know, I commune with him every day and while he's not actively working on our story right now, he has let me in on how our story is going to progress." Uzume smiled softly.

"He hasn't abandoned us, so don't worry too much Minato." Miya reassured the young medic. "Why don't I get us some more tea and we can finish up the tree tonight." With that Miya retreated toward the kitchen.

"So what was my other self like?" Minato inquired.

"He was your typical clueless canon self, didn't even know about The Maker and such. He insulted The Maker and made fun of me because I read Nicholas Sparks books."

"Nicholas Sparks, huh? Have you ever seen _The Notebook_?" Minato asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, Minato, but 'Notebooking' only works on males." Uzume smirked.

A ceiling tile above them slid open. "Did you want to watch _The Notebook_, Minato-kun?"

"Oh no! You are so not "Notebooking" me. Go watch it with Shiina and Yukari; they'll be putty in your hands afterwards." Minato replied as the ceiling tile slid back into place."

Uzume and Minato looked at each other before bursting into a bout of laughter. A lavender haired beauty bounced into the room. "What's so funny?"

"Just inside jokes and pranks." Uzume replied as she regained her composure. "Um, did you forget the tea, Miya."

The woman with lavender hair ignored her.

"Miya?"

"Yes?" This time it was the lavender haired landlady's turn to look into the sitting room with shock.

Uzume and Minato looked from one lavender coif to the other. Miya was in her normal Miko robes and holding a tea tray. The other lavender woman was in dark jeans, leather corset, burgundy knee high combat boots and what looked like a judge's robe; she was definitely not Miya Asama.

"I see we have another intruder. I do hope this is not some other alternate me." Miya said softly as she offered a mug of tea to the newcomer.

"Wotcher…" The lavender beauty replied as she took the proffered cup.

"Waitaminute!" Minato exclaimed. "You're Nymphadora Tonks from the Harry Potter books!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks' hair flashed from luscious lavender to raging red in a blink of an eye. In another blink of an eye her wand was raised and poised to deliver a curse when…

Whack!

"No fighting or spell casting in Maison Izumo." Miya commanded.

Tonks lowered her wand and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to intrude but I was told to come here to pray to someone called The-Author-of-These-Things. What's with all the long nicknames anyway, The-Boy-Who-Lived… You-Know-Who… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… The-Author-of-These-Things…"

"So is this the place?" Another voice inquired causing the others to turn back toward the hallway, where a tall aristocratic lady with long luscious blond hair stood looking down upon them. When flaming red met platinum blond: wands were drawn again, as both looked at each other and seethed. "You!"

Whack! Whack!

"Like I said there will be no fighting in Maison Izumo." Miya said with a huff.

The two witches lowered their wands and bowed their head in resignation. Miya gestured for them to sit, offering Narcissa a mug of tea. "So, you are both here to pray to The Author."

The two witches nodded when a flash of realization spread across Tonks' face. "Whoa, what are you praying for, Cissy? It better not be what I think it is. I was here first; you will not defile the Man-Who-I-Will-Shag!"

"Rather presumptuous of you, my dear niece. Why would it be you to turn that boy into a man? Maybe he would benefit from a more experienced lover." Cissy smirked.

"I'm experienced and if he is even mildly attracted to you, which I doubt, I can fulfill that fantasy too." With that Tonks shifted her form into an identical replication of Narcissa Malfoy, complete with aristocratic sneer.

"Ahem, need I remind you about the rules." Miya said calmly brandishing her ladle.

The two witches bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"That's better. Now why don't you help us decorate our tree and you can send up your requests while we work. I'm sure he'll answer your prayers, he is rather considerate of characters who have been short changed in their canon stories." Miya smiled.

"She's right. My prayers were answered almost instantly." Uzume beamed and sent up a thank you toward The Maker.

"It might take a while since he is just one author and he has some other projects in the works, but he'll get around to it eventually. I know mine will be answered eventually, I have even peeked at the scripts and I must say I am quite impressed." Miya blushed slightly.

Uzume was shocked. "You prayed to The-Author-of-These-Things?"

Miya nodded sheepishly. "Not long after the answer to your prayers started to develop. I figured if he could answer your prayer, he might help me with my problem."

"What did you pray for? Wait… No…" Uzume glanced at the oblivious Minato, who was busy placing ornaments on the tree. "Well, he is quite desirable."

"Wait, both of you…" Tonks started to reconsider her actions. "I think I might have the wrong Author. The last thing I need is to be dragged into some harem fantasy created by some sex starved otaku! Especially with her," Tonks glanced over to her aunt. "That's just wrong! There are enough of those stories around here. Besides I don't like sharing." Tonks stood up and started toward the doorway.

"No, stay, he wouldn't do that to you. He might do that with us, maybe, but that's because our race is sort of made to be part of a harem. The Author will not place you into a narrative that you will be uncomfortable in, so don't worry. Besides it's Christmas, grab a glass bulb and help us decorate." Uzume smiled at the two witches and gestured toward the tree. Soon the tension in the air was broken as two sekirei, one young medic and two witches worked in harmony beautifying the tree in time for Christmas.

They were so filled with holiday cheer that they did not notice shadows coalescing in the hallway forming an inky black figure. A skull like visage emerged at the head of the figure while overly large foam-like hands slid from the depths around what would be considered as arms. The figure stood in the doorway for a second then tilted his frame at a right angle and with a cheery wave of his gigantic white hand a nasally voice greeted the Christmas decorators. "Hiiiyeee!"

"Ah! Get back, death eater scum!" The now violet tressed witch exclaimed as she let loose a chain of curses and hexes. The colorful stream of magic cascaded into the shadowy depths of the figure's body and disappeared.

"Awww! Now is that a way to great your Maker?" The nasally scull faced figure inquired.

"You? You are The-Author-of-These-Things?" Uzume replied in shock. "I thought you'd be more handsome, not…"

"Shinigami – the image of death? Who were you expecting, Nicholas Sparks?" He sneered at Uzume behind the skull. "And just call me Author or Maker or Bruno, no need for long titles, I'm not Voldemort." The two witches flinched at the name. "But to answer your question, I am the writer and I do answer some prayers."

"You won't put me in some sort of harem?" Tonks inquired.

"No one in this room, right now will ever be involved in a harem story." He brought an overly large foam finger to his chin bone and tapped it softly. "Wait, I'm sorry, I was wrong. Minato will be involved in a harem story, but that won't be for a while and none of you ladies in this room will be involved."

A woman with lustrous silver hair tied into a neat bun and a pair of smart looking rimless glasses strode into the sitting room. She was dressed in a neat and tidy grey business suit that complemented her silver locks. "Oh, there you are Minato; I need you in the server room."

"Dammit, can't you all stay in your own stories." A laptop emerged from the shadow's body and amazingly the gigantic fingers tapped on the keyboard with astonishing dexterity. Soon a voice, sounding remarkably like Minato's, was heard from below.

"I'm already here finishing up the diagnostic checks. Uploading should be ready to commence as soon as you're ready." The voice said while Dr. Minato rubbed his vocal cord area in confusion.

"So you're ready to upload." The silver haired beauty smiled as she undid her bun and shook out her lovely locks.

"Yes, ma'am" The voice chortled in the distance.

With a one last shake of her hair, she hastily retreated from the room. "I'm ready to receive your data, Minato." Was the last thing that was heard before she disappeared.

"That was easy." The nasally voice chimed.

A ceiling tile slid open and a red head peeked through. "Wait! That second rate hacker gets her hands on Minato. What about Matsu? Matsu is a single digit, so Matsu's way better with technology than that ice queen."

"That may be, but Kochou does know how to rock that sexy librarian look." He said as Minato nodded in agreement.

Matsu glared from the ceiling. "I'll show you how good I am." Matsu said, her emotions getting the better of her as she stopped referring to herself in third person.

He sighed. "I wonder what she's doing now. At least she stopped with the third person reference, that's quite annoying."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They continued decorating the tree as He watched admiringly. "Now, that's starting to come together nicely. I think you're almost done, we don't want to overdo…"

Matsu's head popped down from the ceiling waving a sheaf of paper triumphantly. "So, let's see, you've already answered Uzume's prayer. Wait why does Miya get two stories and Minato all to herself? Twice!?"

Miya blushed and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"No problem landlady-dono, not my fault that you go through the canon-verse heartbroken and alone. I'm just trying to rectify things." He replied.

"Way to go Miya-san." Uzume cheered.

"She gets him twice and you cheer for her." Matsu glared at Uzume indignantly.

"C'mon, it's not like there isn't a plethora of fan-fiction stories out there where you get to bang Minato senseless under landlady-dono's nose." Uzume retorted

Seeing Miya readying her ladle, Matsu quickly forged on. "Okay… Well this will stir things up." Matsu looked over to the two witches who were watching things unfold with increasing confusion. "Granted they only recently started praying to you, oh-Nigh-Almighty-Author, but do those two know that you've already started answering _one_ Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's prayers already."

The witches' heads snapped quickly letting their gaze fall on the image of Shinigami.

"Umm." He faltered then glared at Matsu, gone was the nasally voice and goofy countenance. The room became dark and cold, colder than even the coldest of Miya's hannya moments. "How do you know all these things!?" His voice resonated throughout the room.

Matsu quivered but bolstered herself behind the bundle of papers in her hand. "I hacked your files, oh mighty Author-of-These-Things."

"Oh…" The room became brighter again and with a slight sniff the nasally voice returned. "If that's the case…" The laptop emerged from His shadowy form again and with some more large finger tapping alarms started to go off far above the ceiling.

"What did you do?" Matsu squeaked as the sheaf of papers melted into a whiff of smoke.

"Oh nothing, just crashed your system files and deleted all data concerning me. I did underestimate you, but that won't happen again." A nasal giggle accompanied the nasally voice.

With a yelp the ceiling tile slid back into place and thumping was heard above them as Matsu rushed to check her computer systems.

"Really, she says she's a master hacker and yet her files have not only been hacked by me, a god, but Kochou also broke through her systems in the canon-verse. I think you'll be in good hands, Minato." The skull winked at the young man.

"What's this about Bellatrix's prayers?" The two seething witches said in unison.

"Oh, hey, well…" His ginormous fingers flitted across the keyboard at lightning speed as sheets of paper rained from above, floating into two neat stacks in front of the two witches. "Nymphadora, the first one is for you." A ridiculously huge finger pointed at the stack in front of the now festive green and red haired witch.

"What are…" Tonks started reading the title page.

"Tut, tut, tut… Don't want to give things away. Buuuuut…" He leaned over at a right angle again, staring at the witch sideways. "…If you hurry, I might just answer a Christmas wish before the holidays are over."

Tonks read the title page silently and smiled before sprinting toward the exit. Unfortunately her feet got the better of her and she stumbled through the paper portal. "Sorry about that…" The witch drew out her wand and waved it at the ruined door. "Reparo." With a snap, the paper sealed itself shut and the clunk of boots was heard thumping down the walkway.

"Now you, my dear Cissy, will have to wait a little while longer before I answer your prayers. However, I do know how much you like to prepare for your roles, so in your hands is the rough draft for your request." He said snapping himself up straight. "Now go along and study your lines, if you ask nicely I might consider crafting your tale alongside this one." The humungous hands waved ridiculously around the sitting room.

Narcissa smiled and turned on a dime, disapparating on sight. "Okay, now that's all settled, let's finish with this tree and…"

"I just want a little more drama. I love how our love stories are unfolding in other fan-fictions, I just want a little more side action." A feminine voice was heard as the front door slid open.

"Just as long as you don't go running off with some… Dad? What are you doing here? You should be in the death room recovering." A young man with three white lines streaking across one side of his head entered the sitting room followed by a tall thin woman in a crop top, jeans and cowboy hat.

"Well hello there Kiddo, Liz. I was just answering some prayers." The nasally voice continued rather uncomfortably.

"Dad, you're a death god not a maker god. You don't answer prayers unless it concerns a swift end to someone's suffering." Kid stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Well then, maybe I should head off to the death room. I am getting rather tired. Why don't you two fetch Professor Stein and I'll meet you both there." He said leaning over in mock pain.

"Right away dad, c'mon Liz." Kid said as he pulled Liz towards the door.

"But my prayers…" Liz said but the concern over Shinigami-sama over rid her personal desires.

Once He was sure they were out of earshot He stood up straight and turned back toward the sitting room. "That was easy… Oh, now that is beautiful." He said as he admired the tree festooned with brilliant holiday decorations. "Thanks, guys. Let's call this a wrap. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and celebrate, it is Christmas after all."

"Did someone say celebrate!" A buxom brunette cheered cradling two large jugs in her arms; she also carried a couple of bottles of sake with her as well.

"Kazehana!" Minato and the sekirei cheered. "It wouldn't be a celebration without you." Minato continued as he ushered his beautiful companions toward the dining room.

"Have fuuuuun!" The image of Shinigami-sama exclaimed his body contorting at a ludicrous angle, huge foam hand waving farewell.

"Okay, well that's it folks." He said as He pulled the Skull mask to the side revealing a shadowy visage that was hard to discern. The nasally voice was gone, in its place was a soft caring one. "Thank…."

"Peyt, are you sure about this. I mean we did ride off into the sunset or was it sunrise…"

The shadowy visage grumbled something about a band wagon before chuckling in a deep resonating voice. "This should be fun." The skull slid back into place of its own accord as the room darkened yet again. He turned toward a tall leggy blond and resonated. "If you don't turn around right now, blondie, I will re-write your story and have you die giving birth. Maybe I'll answer Quin James' prayers while I'm at it. She's rather good at comforting widowers. Is that the change you want?"

"No! I'm happy, I just wanted to say hi!" Peyton said as she backed away slowly. "Hi!" With that she bolted out the front door toward her Mercury Comet.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Lucas Scott smirked as he turned to follow his wife.

The skull mask shifted again revealing a mysterious face. "Look, from one author to another, you had your epic love story, be happy. I've wracked my brain trying to figure out how to make it better without being just fluff, but I can't. Take your own advice and just be happy. If I think of something, you two will be the first to know."

"I know, but she's the missus and…."

"I know Lucas, I'm married too. Speaking of which, I should get back, I only meant to visit this place for a few minutes."

Lucas nodded. "We're praying for her by the way, to the real God, not some silly fan-fiction author who hides behind a cartoon image of death."

"Heeeeyyyy! I resent that." The skull slid back into place as He leaned over at an odd angle. "You take care of yourself and your family."

"You too… Bruno…." Lucas said with a shake of his head as he slid into the passenger seat of Peyton's Comet and rode off into the sunset.

"Cute couple, wish I could do more for them."

"Ack! Shinigami-sama what are you doing here?" A pretty girl with twin pig-tails inquired.

"Oh… Hi Maka… Give me a minute will you…" He said muttering something about never getting out of here…and my fault for writing an Omake as a gift to the readers… A clacking of keyboard keys could be heard from the shadows and a sheepish looking nondescript young man started to fade in with each click and clack. He turned to the image of a man and started resonating in the deeper Shinigami-sama voice. "Now, listen here, oh-author-of-these-things, no one is going to mess with my son's happiness. So don't you dare try splitting him and Liz up or you will learn why I am Shinigami." Turning back to Maka, his nasally voice returning. "Now what is it you needed dear?"

"Oh… Um… Nothing… Shinigami-sama… I was just wandering around." Maka replied shakily. "I think I'll head back to the DWMA and check the assignment board."

"You do that dear. I'll be along shortly." He said with a wave of his obnoxiously large hand. He continued to wave his gigantic digits until He was sure that the young girl in pig-tails was gone. With another clack of keys the fake author melted into a stream of binary code.

"Okay, before this gets even more ridiculously out of hand. I just wanted to say thank you for reading. As you can see I have my work cut out for me. I'm not promising anything and I might have thrown in a red herring or two just to keep you guessing, but I do have a few stories that I have already outlined as well as the ending to this tale mapped out. So sit back and relax and I'll do my best to keep you entertained." With one last ridiculous lean to the side at an improbable angle He waved a humungous hand. "Happy Christmas and may 2013 be a better year for all of us! Byyyeeeee!"


	7. Feather 5: Like and Love

**A/N: I'm back. I know it's been a while but I've been rather busy with life and all. Then the holidays came round and well... Yes, I was able to crank out an Omake and two one shots but those are easy to crank out: one, because they are short and I don't need to understand the bigger picture that comes with a chapter story like this one and two, they wrote themselves. **

**Updates will be about once or twice a month, if I'm lucky, but more once a month. We are entering the major part of the story, things are happening, and I need to make sure that I'm following the continuity of the story. I have a completed outline of this story, but the finer details are sometime hard to draw out. So bear with me, if you've come this far don't worry your patience will be rewarded.**

**Well, I think I've wasted enough time with my excuses, on with the show. Again, I own nothing but I sure love playing with the pieces. **

* * *

**Feather 5: Like and Love/Fire and Ice/Life and Death**

Minato and Uzume walked in silence for a few blocks. It was a tense, yet comforting silence. Something had to be discussed but it was not hampering the casual mood of the stroll.

Uzume spoke first, feeling a sense of obligation to set things right. "Minato-kun?"

"Yes Uzume?" Minato replied giving her a sideways glance.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad I met you. You've brightened my day more than once and you've rescued me quite a few times."

_Why do I feel a "but" coming on_. Minato thought to himself.

"You're a handsome and brilliant man…" Uzume had tears in her eyes. Minato reacted on instinct and gathered her in his arms.

"Sh…sh…sh…" Minato whispered into Uzume's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Let me guess, I'm a nice guy but you do not see me that way?" Minato finished his inquiry. He felt her nodded response in the crook of his neck before she pulled back.

"I don't want to string you along; you are too good for that. I just wanted you to know that you are going to make a lucky woman very happy one day." Uzume whimpered.

"Just not you?" Minato asked.

"No, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Now I'm feeling so guilty."

"Don't…" Minato started.

Uzume shook her head. "You don't understand. I already have someone; someone I love with all my heart. She's…" Uzume looked at Minato expecting a judgmental glance which she never received. "I like to play both sides of the field…" Uzume defended her preferences even though it was not necessary in Minato's eyes. "The person I'm in love with is in the hospital with some sort of unknown degenerative disease. She's the reason that I visit the hospital so much."

"And I thought it was my dashing good looks." Minato smirked, breaking the tension with those words.

"That day we met, I was having a rough one because Chiho, that's my, um, er, mate's name; she was not responding to her treatment. That was why I was so distraught when we first talked; I was so heartbroken that I almost bowled you over."

Minato laughed at the recollection.

"Then you came tonight and we flirted shamelessly and I enjoyed it. However there was a part of me that hated it. I felt like I was cheating on Chiho. She's confined to a bed and here I am chatting it up with the first guy I meet."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the first guy you've ever met." Minato sighed instinctively giving her a once over with his eyes.

"No, but you're the first man to talk with me as if I was an actual person, not some sort of sex goddess." Uzume sighed as she smoothed down her clothes.

Minato nodded. "Look, Uzume, the fact that you are ending this thing, whatever it is between us, means that I am not your highest priority on the relationship scale. Chiho comes first and I understand that. I'm just glad that we settled this before we did any irreparable damage." Minato sighed. "Now that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt, it just doesn't hurt as much as it could."

"Can we still be friends?" Uzume asked timidly.

Minato grasped Uzume by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "We will always be friends, Uzume, nothing is going to change that. And I won't stop flirting with you, in fact, I might be even more flirtatious. I won't compromise our relationship but our friendship would be rather boring if all we did was just sip tea in the parlor room."

Uzume laughed. "You are a remarkable man, Sahashi Minato, and I stand by my words: You are going to make a lucky woman very happy one day."

"We'll see about that. We're getting close to my flat, shall I call for a cab to take you home?"

"I got it." Uzume said as she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. After a quick conversation she flipped the phone closed and gave Minato a winning smile before latching onto his arm. "I told the cabbie to meet me at the clinic. He said we had a few minutes, so let's just finish enjoying our walk, shall we?"

Minato nodded as they strolled arm in arm toward his apartment above the clinic.

oOo

Halfway across town a black luxury sedan was speeding down highway toward the arboretum. A tall lithe, slightly androgynous, man dressed in a black suit guided the driver toward their destination. This thin figure looked at the other two passengers and raised his eyebrow.

"So, what's the plan?" Kagari asked.

"What, we don't know what you mean." Yukari asked, backpedalling.

"Look, we all know we are all part of the Sekirei plan, so stop stalling. The faster I know what's going…" Kagari's phone chimed, interrupting their conversation. He flipped it open and looked at the text. It was the same message that Yukari received only moments earlier. "Damnable bastard, putting someone up to the highest bidder, I take it that this is the reason for the rush to the arboretum. I will say this once, if you are there to wing her to add to your collection, I will do everything in my power to stop you. It's my job as the protector of the unwinged." Kagari said as he pulled up a mask, obscuring the lower half of his face.

"You're number six, Homura, I've heard about you and your run-ins with greedy ashikabi." Shiina said in awe and admiration

"Yes, that is who I really am. So, it falls on me to ask what your intentions are toward the Green Girl." Homura stated flatly, preparing himself for a fight.

Shiina put up his hands in surrender. "It's nothing like that. Kusano and I were "raised" together, sort of like siblings. Our powers complimented each other, so we shared the same adjuster, Takami."

"Wait, my mom worked on you?" Yukari exclaimed, finally finding her voice. "And what are you, some sort of Sekirei superhero?" Yukari snorted as she pointed her finger at Homura.

"Yes, your mother worked on quite a few sekirei, but Kusano and I were her last subjects." Shiina replied.

"Well, we're getting close to the arboretum; we can chat about these things later. We need to figure out a plan. You have thought of a plan, right?" Homura inquired nervously.

"Well… umm… Not necessarily. I'm not good at planning." Yukari shied away.

Homura shook his head, is she really my ashikabi? I mean I felt a little something when we were back at the inn, but now, there is nothing. "Well, what is your ability, Shiina?"

"I make things die." The young pretty boy said matter of factly.

"Oookay. Well, I can make things die as well… "

"No, that is my power. I can cause things to decay and decompose with a touch of my hand."

"You sure give me little deaths with each touch of your hands, Shiina." Yukari said with a wink, causing her sekirei to blush.

"Okay, if you want my advice or help, stop with the perverse flirting. I get that enough with Matsu." Homura sneered, hoping that Yukari was not his sekirei, bonding to Yukari would give Matsu an excuse to "experiment" with him. The thoughts sent shivers up and down his spine.

Soon the arboretum and its massive overgrowth loomed ahead of them. "Well, it looks like someone was busy here." Homura said as he studied the foliage. "We have to find some way to forge our way through this jungle."

"If Kusano was not somewhere in that mess, I could make it all wither and die away, making the search much easier." Shiina said.

"But, Kusano is in there and I suppose your powers would kill her as well." Yukari inquired as they stepped out of the car.

Shiina nodded.

"What about using your norito?" Homura asked.

"What?" Yukari retorted. "What's a norito?'

"It's a prayer, chant, poem… It's a way for a sekirei to channel and focus his or her power. All you would have to do is give Shiina a kiss, which I'm sure you wouldn't mind, and he can call upon the power of his norito to give his powers a boost. Who knows, maybe using the norito can help Shiina focus his powers and decimate most of the foliage while keeping Kusano safe."

"What if it doesn't work?" Shiina asked sadly.

"Well, Kusano might die. However, we don't have much of choice. I expect other ashikabi are on their way here to capture Kusano. So if we want to save her, we need to use some desperate measures. It all comes down to how much you want to save Kusano. I will fight to the death, but my powers could harm not only Kusano but us as well."

"Looks like we have no choice." Yukari said grabbing hold of Shiina. "Pucker up, buttercup." With those words, Yukari crushed her lips against Shiina's, forcefully prying his mouth open so she could deepen the kiss. Iridescent wings emerged from Shiina's back, bathing them in bright light.

"A simple peck on the lips would have sufficed." Homura said derisively.

As their lips parted, Shiina felt the power flowing through him. He walked over to the arboretum gates and touched a thick vine. As his palm pressed against the foliage, the plant life started to wither. Shiina could feel the life draining from the vegetation but he found that it was not as chaotic and destructive as it had been in the past. As he whispered his norito, he could feel the interconnected cells of the plant life and select paths of destruction. Through this connection he was able to also find Kusano's hiding spot, leaving it virtually untouched as all the greenery around her alcove perished.

In a matter of minutes, the arboretum was a virtual barren wasteland with a small oasis of life off to the side. It glowed dimly amidst the dying and decaying foliage around it. Shiina smiled at his new found control over his powers. He stepped forward but faltered slightly, Yukari and Homura catching him to prevent his fall.

"He expended a lot of his power clearing the arboretum. He needs rest. Let's grab Kusano and get out of here before we attract unwanted attention." Homura said as the trio rushed toward Kusano's glowing sanctuary.

As they drew nearer to the haven of greenery a chilling mist enveloped them, obscuring their vision. Homura waved his hands clearing the vapor with a blast of heated air. "Someone's here, we need to reach Kusano fast." Homura grabbed Shiina and Yukari propelling them forward with leaps and bounds.

Within seconds they were at the mouth of the alcove of foliage. Shiina crept in and called out to Kusano.

"Oniichan? Is that you?" A timid girlish voice whispered cautiously.

"Yes, Ku, it's me. We've come to get you out of here. Take my hand and we'll take you to a safe place." Shiina reached out his hand and Kusano grabbed it and held on tightly as Shiina pulled her close. As they exited Kusano's hideaway, clapping was heard off in the distance. The quartet turned toward the source of the applause and saw two female figures in the shadows.

"Thank you for making our job easier. Now if you would please hand over the girl, we can all be on our way before anyone gets hurt." A petite woman wearing a black gown and stockings sneered as she twirled her scythe above her head before planting it on the ground beside her. Next to the scythe wielder, a dispassionate woman clad in revealing robes held together by a rope of chains lifted her hands slightly causing the chilling mist to return.

Homura gazed at the opposing duo and stared in shock at the woman in chains and robes, focusing on the sekirei crest branded on her forehead. "You're the discarded number, what are you doing here?" Homura inquired as he did his best to clear the mist by raising the temperature of the air around them.

The emotionless woman responded by hurling shards of ice toward the quartet. Homura quickly threw up a wall of fire to shield them. However, the ice maiden's attack provided ample distraction for the scythe wielder to close the gap. The quartet was barely able to disperse as their attacker's scythe came crashing down on them. "I am number 43, Yomi, and that," she said pointing toward the frost queen, "is Akitsu. We're here to retrieve that curious specimen for our master."

With the expense of his norito and his powers drained, Shiina cowered behind Yukari, shielding Kusano with his body. Homura placed his body between the attackers and his comrades. With a quick wave of his hands, Homura hit Yomi with a blast of flames, pushing her back a few steps. However, Akitsu was able to move in closer as Homura dealt with Yomi. Homura reacted quickly, encircling them in a ring of fire in order to buy them some time to plan a strategy. As if an answer to some silent prayer, blasts of energy rained from above, throwing the attacking duo of Yomi and Akitsu off balance.

A voice rang in Yukari's ears. "I just hacked into MBI's mainframe and commandeered some of their orbiting laser satellites." Matsu tinny voice chimed as more blasts of energy crashed down around them. "You guys better hurry up and figure something out. I can already feel MBI's security measures closing my connection to the satellites."

Homura sighed. They didn't have many options, especially once Matsu's connections were closed. Kusano was unconscious. Shiina was of no use, even if his norito was not expended, his powers were not refined for this kind of combat. And even though Homura was a single digit without his emergence, he was simply no match for the two sekirei attacking them. Homura knew that if they were to survive this fight he had to take action.

Acting on the small connection he felt earlier, Homura tried to reach out for it again. The sensation was gone, but it was there, he felt a connection with Yukari, didn't he? A spear of ice barely missed the group and that was enough to push Homura towards Yukari and crash his lips against hers. Bright fiery wings erupted from his back sending out a superheated shockwave which sent everyone down to the ground. "These are the flame of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi."

The ring of fire flared up around them as Homura turned his attention back toward their attackers. The fiery sekirei walked through the flames gathering strength from their heat. With deft hand movements he guided the flames toward the two attackers. The fire blast hit Yomi full force, smashing her into a dead tree. Akitsu was able to put up a wall of ice which quickly evaporated as soon as the fire hit it.

Between Matsu's laser assault and Homura's fiery blasts, the group was able to hold the attacking sekirei at bay. Their advantage would not last as MBI expediently shut down Matsu's connections and the rain of energy beams faltered. Sensing a shift in power, the attacking duo quickly redoubled their assault. Blasts of wind, snow and ice pelted Yukari and her sekirei. While Akitsu distracted them with a cold front, Yomi dashed toward them, scythe raised high.

Unexpectedly, a bolt of lightning coursed through the Yomi's scythe like it was a lightning rod. Homura turned around and saw a disheveled man flanked by twin sekirei dress in kinky form fitting outfits. "Seo?" Homura asked warily, wondering what the new comer's intentions were.

"Homura, still saving the lost?" The disheveled man retorted as he closed the gap. "Don't worry, we're not here to fight you. We just wanted to check up on the girl. I see she's in good hands, but you might need some assistance with the freeze box and kinky shinigami wannabe over there." Akitsu barely batted an eye while her compatriot started yelling and ranting incoherently. "Want some help getting out of this mess?" Seo asked as the two men were now face to face.

"What will it cost me?" Homura asked quickly putting up a wall of flames, melting the ice shards Akitsu sent their way.

"Tut, tut…Me and my friend are finishing a conversation. When we're done, we'll give you two our undivided attention." Seo said trying his best not to ogle Akitsu's ample cleavage. Seo forced himself to face Homura before continuing. "How about you smooth things over with me and Miya so my girls and I can get a decent meal? You do that and I'll distract the ice box over here while you take on the kinkigami."

"I'll try to talk to Miya but I can't make any promises." Homura retorted as he hurled fire balls at Yomi.

"I guess we have a deal. Girls, light that bitch up." Seo said as he pointed toward Akitsu.

Yomi deftly dodged the fire balls, batting some away with her scythe. Within seconds she was able to close the gap between Homura and her, bringing him into combat range. Homura sent up gouts of flame toward the scythe wielder who used the pressure waves from her scythe to deflect them.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Hibiki sent torrents of electricity down upon the chilly sekirei but they were easily redirected by a dome of ice that Akitsu erected around her. Seo grabbed the twin lighting users and pulled them close, preparing to activate their norito. Before Seo's lips could even graze that of his sekireis', Akitsu's ice dome shattered and she hurled the shards toward the trio, causing them to disperse before the twins could power up.

As the Seo and his girls recovered, Akitsu turned her attacks toward Homura. Soon the fiery one was facing attacks from both fronts. The ground around his feet started to crystalize with ice, dousing some of his flames. Homura tried his best to fend off the attacks but they were coming too fast. As he was busy melting the ice creeping up on him, Yomi took to the air preparing a sweeping attack from above.

Homura winced in preparation for the slashing blow, but as Yomi descended a torrent of water crashed into her sending her back to the ground. "If any one wouldst best my rival it wouldst be me." A pompous feminine voice called out as Yomi was drenched by another blast of water.

"Tsukiumi?" Homura asked as he melted more ice from around his feet.

"Who else wouldst it be? Only I am worthy to defeat thee in battle." A statuesque blond dressed in frilly Victorian attire stated flatly as she descended upon them. "Mayhaps it wouldst be better to continue our discourse at another time? I'll help the ruffian deal with the frigid ice queen or do you need help with the scythe wielding trollop that I doused earlier?"

"I can take care of Yomi, you help out Seo with the discarded number." Homura seethed as he called up more gouts of flame around him. Tsukiumi nodded as she directed a geyser of water toward the ice maiden.

Remembering a little bit from his time at university, Seo formulated a strategy that would best use the sekireis' powers. "Ladies, charge up Tsukiumi's jet of water." The twins did as they were told, sending bolts of lightning toward Tsukiumi's water spray. The torrent of water carried the electrical energy with it, creating a devastating dual attack that caught Akitsu off guard.

Tsukiumi was impressed. "Scoundrel you may be, but thou dost have a cunning cognizance."

"Whatever you say, Lady Panty Flash, just keep hosing down the ice queen and we'll supply the jolts of electricity."

"We shall talk about thy manners later, you crude rapscallion."

As the twins and Tsukiumi jolted Akitsu with sprays of electrocuted water, Homura was able to concentrate on blasting Yomi with searing heat and flames. The scythe wielder did her best to deflect the superheated attacks with her weapon but a few fire balls found their mark. Her quick reflexes and fortitude were the only things keeping her alive at the moment.

Yomi started bounding around the desolate wasteland that was once lush with life, dodging fire balls and gouts of flame. As she evaded Homura's attacks she unleashed a few of her own, creating razor-like shockwaves that cut into Homura. However, Homura was faster, dodging more attacks as well as raining fire down on Yomi.

The scythe wielder prepared for one last offensive. Gritting her teeth, she launched herself at Homura, creating a whirling vortex in front of her to counter Homura's attacks. Homura slowed down his attacks lulling Yomi into a false sense of security. As the gap between sekirei closed, Homura unleashed a massive torrent of flames, blasting Yomi into unconsciousness. Homura walked up to Yomi's body and placed his fingers upon her crest, "These are the flame of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi." With those words, Yomi was quietly eliminated from the game.

With one enemy dispatched, Homura turned to give assistance to Seo, his lightning twins, and Tsukiumi. The four sekirei started blasting the discarded number with elemental attacks.

A petulant youth dressed in a pristine white suit felt a piece of himself die as Yomi's crest disappeared. He shuddered as he looked out of his limousine window, watching the remaining sekirei battle. With a flick of a switch, the boy, Mikogami, called out to the discarded number, "Akitsu, come back. It looks like we have lost our chance with the green girl."

The frosty sekirei blasted her adversaries with a ripping storm of ice and snow, allowing her to retreat back to her master's limo. Once safely inside the vehicle, Mikogami signaled for the driver to leave the vicinity. "You did well Akitsu, it was Yomi that failed. Because of that, she is lost to us and we lost the chance to add to my collection." The young man ran a finger down the discarded number's cheek. "But I still have you, my precious rare one."

oOo

Uzume quietly slid the front door open; cautiously slipping out of her sandals. Stealthily she made her way up to her room when a stern voice called out to her from the sitting room. "Did my otouto-san make it home alright?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Uzume backed down the stairs and padded her way into the sitting room where Miya sat waiting for her charges to return. The lavender haired landlady poured a cup of tea and offered it to Uzume. The chestnut haired beauty quietly took the tea cup and sat down opposite the imposing landlady, trying to figure out a way to escape this conversation.

Miya took a sip of her tea. "Tell me how it went. Do I need to kill you?" The landlady said with a smile as her hannya aura appeared around her.

"N-n-n-no, landlady-dono, everything went rather well. We chatted and I explained that while I do care for him a lot, there is someone else in my life that I love with all my heart." Uzume said sadly. "Minato took it in stride and thanked me for being honest with him. However, I could tell he was a little disappointed at the turn in our relationship. But he wasn't the only one. My heart aches right now."

Miya quickly rose from her seat and enveloped Uzume in a warm motherly embrace. "It's okay, child, things will get better. You have found your ashikabi and that person will wash away the hurt inside." Uzume stiffened at those words. As true as they might be, unless a cure is found, she might lose her ashikabi as well. At least then she would be free of her burdens as her body returns to stasis.

The lavender haired matron sensed the shift in her tenant's body. "Are you going to be okay, Uzume?"

"I will, I think I just need some time. If you don't mind, I'll go up to my room and go to bed. It's been an emotionally draining day." Uzume said with a soft smile as she retreated from the room.

Uzume was in the hallway when the front door violently slid open allowing Yukari and her growing collection of sekirei entrance into the inn. She pushed past Uzume, sending her a glare, "You stay there. I'll get to you in a minute." Uzume was too shocked to protest as Yukari continued into the sitting room, followed by Shiina, who was carrying a young girl in his arms, Homura, and a tall striking buxom blonde dressed in frilly aristocratic attire.

Yukari led Shiina into the sitting room, directing her young sekirei to lay Kusano onto the couch. "Landlady-dono, this is Shiina's friend, Kusano. I don't know if she's hurt, can you tend to her, please." Yukari pleaded with the lavender haired woman.

"She's only a child." Miya seethed. "That damnable Minaka, releasing a child into this sick and twisted game." Miya took a deep breath before taking charge. "Shiina take Kusano to my room, I'll tend to her there. Maybe you can warm up some of tonight's left-overs so we can share it with this little girl."

Shiina nodded, carefully picking up his "sister" and carrying her toward the landlady's room. As he walked away, Miya called out toward the ceiling. "Matsu, get down here, it looks like the others need some assistance tending to their wounds." Without another word, Miya exited the sitting room and made her way to her quarters so she could take care of little Kusano.

Homura plopped down onto one of the sofas and gestured for Tsukiumi to sit down as well. "So, why did you follow us?" Homura asked the buxom blond.

"Insuring my investment in thee." Tsukiumi stated matter of factly.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I have invested quite a bit of time and energy in our little rivalry, Homura. Hence, it wouldst behoove me to make sure that thou wouldst continue to breathe so that we couldst combat each other on the field of battle."

Homura chuckled. "So you just wanted to make sure that I live so that you could kill me?"

"That wouldst be the long and short of it." Tsukiumi smirked.

"How about I make you a deal?" Homura said causing Tsukiumi to raise an eyebrow inquiringly. "Since I am now winged, I do not feel that it is fair to continue my duties as the protector of unwinged sekirei. Some might think that I am just saving the unwinged so that my ashikabi could wing them later."

"Prithee, continue with thy discourse." Tsukiumi leaned in closer, causing Homura to gulp at the sight of her cleavage; he was still a man after all.

"Well, um, er…" Homura closed his eyes so that he could regain his composure. "I would like you to continue my work as the protector of the unwinged." Homura breathed, his eyes still closed.

"So, Homura, thou wouldst want me to take up thy mantle as protector of the unemerged sekirei because thy lips were violated by that strumpet over yonder." Tsukiumi stated looking up toward the ceiling in contemplation.

"I guess you could say that." Homura sighed, he was the one who kissed Yukari, but it was more of an accident. What troubled Homura was the fact that he was unsure of his connection with Yukari prior to his wings emerging. However, none of that mattered now, he was bound to Yukari and nothing could change that.

"I will contemplate thy words further. On the morrow I willst giveth my answer. If thou hast no further need of my services I shall take my leave." With those words, Tsukiumi stood and made her way out of the inn, leaving Homura alone in his thoughts.

At the forefront of Homura's mind was his emergence at the lips of Yukari. Drawn to Homura's brooding like a moth to a flame, Matsu curled up on the sofa beside the ashen haired sekirei. Homura groaned as he felt the shift in weight on the sofa, shivering as Matsu trailed a delicate finger across his cheekbone.

"It's a shame that Matsu no longer needs to apply salve sooth your burns." Matsu pouted playfully. "But, Matsu thinks that it's okay since you are now one of Yukari's kept men. Matsu is sure that she'll let Matsu play with you."

"I am not a kept man." Homura seethed. "And the relationship between my ashikabi and me is just that, between my ashikabi and me. I see no need for you to join us if we do decide to develop the bond any further."

"C'mon, she's young and hot, of course you want to deepen your connection with her. Just how deep you wish to plunge is the question, Homura." Matsu snickered.

"Ugh, since I'm not wounded, just a little over exerted, I will go to my room and rest. If either of you invade my privacy tonight, I will not be held responsible for any burns you may incur." Homura sighed, leaving Matsu alone on the sofa pouting.

While Homura was talking to Tsukiumi and then Matsu, Yukari cornered Uzume in the hallway. "So what's the deal with you and my oniichan." Yukari hissed.

"Nothing, we're just friends, close friends." Uzume replied then annoyingly added. "What is it to you anyway? I know that you care for your oniichan, but he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself."

Yukari laughed a mirthless laugh. "Minato is not only a two year ronin, he is also a naïve fool…"

SLAP! Yukari nearly fell over as Uzume's hand crossed her face.

"Minato may be a ronin but he is not a fool. He is the most caring man that I've ever met and I do not deserve to be his friend. My heart is breaking because I cannot reciprocate the love and care that he has for me, not on the level he wants. I am falling apart because I just spent the past few hours having an emotional affair with someone that I cannot love; all while my ashikabi…" Uzume slid down the length of the wall, falling in a heap on the floor. Miya quickly knelt by Uzume's crumpled form, holding her tightly, glaring at Yukari with disdain.

"You know nothing of otouto-san." Miya said as she pulled Uzume to her feet, her eyes boring down on Yukari. "You may have lived with Minato-san for most of his life, but if you think he's a fool than you don't know you're oniichan…" Miya guided Uzume to the staircase. "Go to your room, dear, get some rest. I will deal with this petulant youth."

Uzume nodded sadly before turning away as she walked up the stairs.

Yukari stood in the hallway, muttering, "…otouto-san?...oniichan?..." over and over again. When she finally mustered up the courage to look at Miya, Yukari fell back slightly at the dark gaze she was receiving.

"Minato adopted me as his older sister and I gladly accepted. Even though I have only known him for a few hours, I cannot help but be drawn to his warmth and kindness." Miya's tone softened a little.

"He is my brother." Yukari whispered sadly.

"Yes he is, but does that mean that you have a monopoly on his affections. I do not think so. In fact, I think your love for your brother is rather obsessive and unhealthy."

"I am not obsessive." Yukari retorted.

"Then why are you jealous and so over protective? As Minato's oneesan, I have already spoken to Uzume and given her a warning. If she does hurt Minato-san in any way, I will not hesitate to kill her. I do not care if you share Minato's blood; I will give you the same warning. If you interfere with any of his relations, romantic or platonic, and cause him distress; I will kill you."

Yukari paled at these words. Again, there was no dark aura or hannya mask accompanying them, but that made Yukari even more terrified of her landlady. A stray thought crossed Yukari's mind causing her to stiffen and sneer at Miya. "My mother…"

"Will do nothing, or else she will feel my wrath as well. Minato is a grown man and he can stand on his own two feet, he does not need his mother or younger sister coddling him. He has taken responsibility for his past mistakes and is moving forward. Just because he failed his entrance exams does not make him stupid…"

"I didn't say he was stupid, just…"

"Naïve? Again you know nothing. Your mother still sees him as some timid scared little boy that is easily cowed by her intimidating ways and you are no different. In fact, the only difference between you and Takami, is that jealousy intensifies your smothering attitude toward your brother. He is finally free from both of you and is finally making his own way in the world and neither one of you can stand that he does not need your help any longer. He has a new support system, one that is both authoritative and compassionate."

"Yeah, or else he'll feel the wrath of your ladle." Yukari smirked.

"He does not need the attention of my ladle. Does that mean that I will coddle him, not likely. If he does falter in anyway, I will let him know my displeasure, I might even throw in a visit from my hannya mask, but I already know that he will accept these corrections readily. You're families intimidation tactics are stifling his growth. You have already sensed a change in Minato, and it scares you. He will only continue to grow and prosper under his new mentors. If you impede his progress, you will find out that a ladle is not the only weapon I wield." Miya did not wait for response; instead she turned and headed back to her room to check up on Kusano.

Yukari stumbled back into the sitting room and flopped down onto one of the sofas. Matsu wrapped her arms around her ashikabi's neck and pulled Yukari into her bosom. "Matsu will make it all better." The redheaded sekirei soothed as she caressed her ashikabi. Cradling her ashikabi with all the care in the world, Matsu vaulted into the open gap in the ceiling tiles, careful to replace said tile before taking Yukari to her room so that she could continue her ministrations. It was going to be a long restless night at Maison Izumo, full of hurt and comfort.

oOo

It was still dark when Kusano woke up. She looked to her side and saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair lying beside her. On her other side, she saw the ashen haired boy she grew up with. Stifling a squeal, Kusano crawled over to her oniichan. Shiina's eyes blinked open as he sensed little Kusano's approach. The youngest of the sekirei shared a smile before they quietly exited the landlady's quarters, careful not to wake Miya with their movements.

The pair padded quietly toward Yukari's room. Shiina slid the door open slightly peeking in to see if his ashikabi was decent, in more ways than one. With a sigh of relief, Shiina slid the door open fully, letting Kusano see a lone girl sleeping blissfully on a futon in the center of the room – Matsu having deposited the ashikabi into the room after several hours of sensual healing.

"That is my ashikabi, Ku." Shiina said, gesturing toward the sleeping girl.

"She's pretty." Kusano smiled, feeling a small warmth creeping over her body. It was very slight, but it was there, a slight connection between an ashikabi and a sekirei. The sensation was not the overwhelming burning desire that Shiina felt when he first met Yukari, but it was a connection nonetheless. Kusano latched on to the bond trying to foster its growth. Having never felt a true connection with one's chosen ashikabi, Ku could not tell that she was only reacting because Yukari's aura had grown stronger with the addition of Homura into their little group.

Wanting nothing more than to stay close to her oniichan, Kusano crawled over to Yukari and gently pressed her lips to Yukari's. In a flash, glowing green gossamer wings sprouted from Kusano's back. Yukari's eyes flew open with the surge of power. She stared at little Kusano for a few seconds before smiling and pulling the little girl into a tight embrace. Holding the little sekirei in her arms, Yukari gestured for Shiina to leave so that Yukari could bond with her new imouto-san. Yukari huffed to herself, Miya isn't the only one who is able to foster a new sibling relationship. With those thoughts, Yukari stroked Ku's long hair, soothing the young girl as they lulled each other to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Miya stood watch over them from the hallway. She smiled at the new formed bond. The lavender tressed landlady could tell that the bond only existed because of Yukari's growing power, but she also knew that the younger Sahashi would do anything in her power to keep the little girl safe. Miya closed the door quietly before making her way towards the kitchen to prepare the morning meals.

oOo

Minato was in a daze as he followed Dr. Brackett on his tour of the hospital. Part of him hoped that he would see Uzume during their rounds, while another part of him could not take the heartache that seeing her might instill. So he did his best to be caring and cordial to the patients, but his heart was not in it today.

His heart weighing him down, Minato excused himself and made his way towards the nurses' station. Dr. Brackett knew something was off with his young apprentice, but he also knew it was none of his business, so he nodded sagely as he watched Minato retreat to the nurses' station.

Minato did not know how long he stood there, nursing a cup of coffee while he looked at the floor's room assignments. Lost in his own thoughts, Minato didn't notice a young redheaded fair-skinned beauty sidle up to him, brandishing two fresh cups of coffee. "Care for a fresh cup, I just brewed it?" A sultry voice caressed his ear forcing his head to turn into the direction of the siren's call.

"Hmm?" Minato shyly inquired of the redhead in front of him, her perfect command of the Japanese language masking the fact that she was a foreigner, a westerner like Dr. Brackett.

"You've been standing there for almost thirty minutes." The woman said gesturing to the cup in Minato's hand. "I'm sure that's stone cold now, so I figured you might like a freshly brewed one to replace it. Now that I think about it, you probably don't want one since you pretty much ignored the one in your hand."

Minato smiled as he put the cold cup of coffee on the counter of the nurses' station and took hold of the cup that the redhead offered him. "Been watching me?" Minato flirted before he lost his nerve.

"Well, you're kind of in my way; I need access to the charts behind you. I figured bribing you with coffee might do the trick." The young woman replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from your work." Minato said as he quickly slid himself away from the desk, revealing a tray of charts up for review behind him.

"No worries. Just drink the coffee this time. I'll extract my fee later." The redhead smirked as she retreated from view.

Minato smiled as he took a sip of the hot liquid, all of his previous worries flushed from his mind.

Little did he know that one of the objects of his prior concerns had just left her ashikabi's room moments earlier. Her spirits were light, Chiho was awake and Uzume had a lovely visit for a change. However, when she saw Minato chatting up a redheaded nurse, her smiles faded. Uzume knew that she shouldn't feel jealous, after all, she could not give Minato that kind of affection. However, she felt a little bit of her heart breaking as she watched them talking. Uzume quickly retreated from the hospital, ashamed by her conflicting emotions.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. Before anyone asks, NO, Homura and Tsukiumi will NOT hook up. I added that little 'flirty' bit to show that Homura might be androgynous but he is not asexual. **

** 2. I didn't give Kusano a norito because she doesn't have one, as far as canon is concerned, and I didn't feel like making one up. I didn't think I could do norito's justice with my lame attempts. I am working on one, because she might need to use it in the future. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please feel free to PM me.**


	8. Feather 6: antAGONIZING Pain

**Feather 6: antAGONIZING Pain**

**A/N: I'm back, I'll let you read the update and explain what took so long with the update. As always, I do not own the world I just love playing with the pieces. **

Yukari woke up with a start, dislodging Kusano from her body. "I'm sorry, Ku, I just had a nightmare." Yukari teared up. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what to do. I almost got us all killed. I…" Kusano wrapped Yukari in her tiny little arms.

"Well, you were lucky this time. But you cannot rely on luck forever." Homura smirked as he leaned against the now open doorframe.

"Yeah… Even with your offensive powers, we barely made it out of there alive. Thankfully, you reacted to me and emerged." Yukari said with a consoling smile.

"Yes, we were lucky." Homura said noncommittally; he was still unsure of his reaction to Yukari as his chosen ashikabi.

"Thanks, Homura, without your help we would all be dead." Yukari gave the ashen haired sekirei a soft smile.

"No worries, but if you think I'm going to "experiment" with you now that I am your sekirei, you have another thing coming. And if I hear that you've taken advantage of little Kusano here, I'll burn you to a crisp."

"No, no, no. It's not like that." Yukari said, back pedaling.

"Well maybe we should clarify things now that you're accumulating more sekirei."

"Cla... clar..." Ku furrowed her brow as she struggled with the new word.

"Clarify, Ku, it means to make clear." Yukari responded patting Kusano gently on the head.

"Oh, like the window, oneesan?" Ku pointed at the window in the room. This action lightened up the mood a bit as Yukari and Homura chuckled at the little girl's innocence. Kusano pouted at their laughter which caused Yukari and Homura to laugh even harder.

Yukari pulled herself together and ruffled Kusano's golden locks. "Aw Ku, we're not making fun of you. It's just that I used the wrong words to explain the meaning of clarify. Oh, now what can I say to make things better…" Yukari sighed.

"Why don't I take her down to the kitchen and she can help me get breakfast ready while you two can discuss your new friendship." Miya said from the hallway, startling everyone in the room.

"Will the food be as yummy as the food I had last night?" Kusano said as she jumped up and headed toward Miya.

Miya chuckled. "Yes, little one, the food will be just as yummy. Now why don't we leave these two alone to talk about grown up things? Hopefully they will remember the rules of the Inn while they are talking and will refrain from doing anything naughty." Miya looked at Yukari as she said the last word.

"Naughty." Ku said as she shook a finger at Homura and Yukari. Miya laughed as she led little Kusano away, giving one last dark look at Homura and Yukari.

Yukari sighed. "I take it you are not happy with our situation."

"I don't know." Homura said honestly. "My emergence was so sudden and quite forced; I don't know what to make of it. I can say that I did feel something in your presence last night, so you are probably my destined sekirei. But I would have liked some more time to explore our relationship before getting winged. However, if I didn't emerge last night, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"So you're my sekirei by default."

"Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we are bound and nothing can change that. So I will do my best to serve you. However, there will be some parameters. I am not some boy toy to be used like you do with Shiina. I will also refrain from joining you and Matsu in any 'playtime.' However, I will say that ashikabi and sekirei are tied by their bonds and the stronger they are than the stronger a sekirei's powers can be. But intimacy does not necessarily mean sex. Spending time together is a form of intimacy as long as there is a personal give and take within the occasion."

"I understand. But, how about your wings, do they not need to be strengthened?"

"Yes, and for that part of the bond to be fortified DNA exchange does need to take place. Here, have a glass of water, you look parched." Homura said as he held out a tumbler of water for Yukari.

Yukari took a few sips and returned the cup to Homura who then took a sip, careful to place his lips on the exact same space where Yukari drank from. Within seconds, flaming wings sprouted from Homura's back. "Just like intimacy, there are also several ways to exchange DNA." Homura smirked triumphantly.

"Indirect kissing…"

"You _are an otaku_ aren't you." Homura snorted.

"Hey!..."

"Are you denying that most of your interpersonal knowledge stems from manga and anime?"

"Well…"

"Okay then. But you are right, indirect kissing is a way to exchange DNA to strengthen the wings of a sekirei. Nevertheless, intimacy is the best way to ensure that your sekirei matures and their powers are optimized." Homura sighed. "However, I cannot deny that sexual intercourse is the ultimate form of intimacy but it is not always the most appropriate expression of intimacy. Sexual intimacy with little Kusano would be wrong, do you agree?"

Yukari nodded. "But you are an adult…"

Homura cut her off before she could continue. "But I would not be a willing and consenting participant. Forcing a sekirei to partake in sexual intimacy without their consent actually erodes any bonds between ashikabi and sekirei. So, my powers would be minimized by any experimentation you and Matsu might have planned for me."

"So, I guess I'll just have to settle on spending time with you and maybe sharing a drink or two."

Homura nodded sagely. "Yukari, I want you to know that I do find you attractive and while I might not be ready to have sexual relations with you at the moment, however, who knows what might happen in the future. I will tell you this. I will never partake in any experiments involving Matsu. If we ever move beyond platonic intimacy, it will only be between the two of us, no third parties."

Yukari nodded in understanding. _Well, there is still hope that I can bed this hot mature bishonen in front of me. And it wouldn't be so bad to have him all to myself. He'll probably be an attentive lover._

Homura left the room as a mischievous smirk spread across Yukari's face. _I do not want to know what she is thinking. _

oOo

After the sexual thoughts passed through Yukari's subconscious, self-doubt started to creep into her mind. _I failed them last night. We could have died. If it wasn't for the emergence of Homura and the interference by that bum and the panty flash girl, we would have died and Kusano would have been forcibly winged. _

Yukari laid back on her futon and contemplated these thoughts further. When she didn't come down for breakfast, Miya became concerned. Miya assigned daily chores to the residents, making sure one of the residents would look after Kusano. After that was taken care of, Miya made her way up to Yukari's room with a tray of food.

"You missed breakfast, so I thought I'd bring you up something. Are you okay, Yu-chan? Are you still upset about my scolding you last night?" Miya asked.

Yukari sat up and accepted the tray of food. She shook her head. "No, I think I deserved the scolding you gave me. I was acting like a brat. I think I still am acting like a brat. It was all fun and games and um…"

"Sex?" Miya completed Yukari's thoughts. "I know what goes on under this roof and I've let some of it slide as of late because you have all been more discrete about your activities. However, you better leave little Kusano out of your playtime fun."

Yukari raised her hands defensively. "I would never; I may be a pervert but I'm no pedophile."

"Good to hear. Now what has got you so downtrodden?"

"I don't know what to do. I now have four sekirei bonded to me and I don't know how to care for them. Like I said, it was all fun and games when it was just Shiina and Matsu, but last night…"

"Last night you saw what the sekirei plan is really about and it scared you."

Yukari nodded. "I almost got them all killed. I didn't even have a plan. If it wasn't for Homura and some bum named Seo and his S&M girls, oh, and that blonde bimbo in the frilly frock, we would have been killed and Ku might have been taken by some horrible ashikabi."

"But you didn't…" Miya stopped in mid thought. "Wait, did you say Seo?"

"Yeah, scruffy looking guy, you know him?"

Miya nodded sadly. "His help usually comes with a price."

"He did ask Homura to talk to you about some food or something." Yukari replied through a half smile.

"Figures; I guess I'll let him come around for a few meals every now and then; but back to you and your sekirei. Now that you know the full extent of sekirei plan, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? Kusano's a child, so I want to keep her out of the fight for as long as possible. Shiina is powerful but his powers are too catastrophic and uncontrollable. Matsu can only give us protection as long as she has access to MBI defensive satellites and even then it's only a matter of time before they shut her down. Homura is the only one who seems to be capable in a fight. I just don't know."

"Well, if this was a war, which I would consider this to be now if I were you. What would you do with your army, your sekirei?"

"Train them?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, train them. Kusano needs to learn how to control her powers more and maybe develop ways to attack from a distance. Your bond with her and a daily activation of her norito should help in that endeavor. You can peck her on the lips or…"

"…share a glass of water." Yukari completed Miya's thought.

"I see Homura talked to you about indirect kissing. Spend time with your sekirei and 'kiss' them daily and they will learn to control their powers better. Homura told me that after you kissed Shiina, he was able to isolate his powers to a limited area in the battle last night."

Yukari nodded.

"See, that was just one instance. This can be further developed. Maybe tandem training with Ku and Shiina, Ku grows things while her norito is charged and then Shiina can wilt them under his norito. Together they can learn to control their powers better."

"I understand that. But how will that help in a fight when I have ice shards bombarding us while some chick with a scythe slashes her way toward us." Yukari cried.

"Well, maybe training them to fight without their powers might help them a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they should learn some form of martial arts or carry a weapon. Maybe you should consider training up too."

"Hmmm? Martial arts training…"

"Yes. I can train all of you if you'd like. I know you've seen me do my morning exercises with a bokken and you know I'm capable with a ladle. I would be willing to impart some of my knowledge to all of you. I want all my residents to be safe and even though I loathe fighting, if it means that my residents will live on than I will train them. I don't know about Matsu though, she's one to shy away from direct fighting."

"Maybe we should get her a tank." Yukari joked.

"Hmmm… That might not be a bad idea. Not a tank but something similar. Matsu, I know you are listening; why don't you join us?"

Without a word a ceiling tile slid open and the redheaded sekirei slid through the opening. "You'd really let Matsu get a tank, Miya?" Matsu asked hopefully.

"No, but there might be other things you might be able to acquire. You don't have much time; this city will be closed off soon, so you need to hurry." Miya looked at Yukari. "Yu-chan why don't you put your dishes away and give Matsu and me some time to talk about things that I wish to remain private."

Yukari was puzzled by this turn of events. Since she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Miya's ladle, she quietly did as she was told.

Once Miya was sure that Yukari was out of ear shot, she continued to lay out her plan to Matsu. "Remember the attack on Kamakura Island?"

Matsu nodded. "Why are you…"

"Let me finish. Besides the infantry soldiers, tanks and battleships sent out to attack us, there were other things, drones I think they were called."

Matsu caught on and her eyes brightened. "Matsu remembers those, Matsu hacked into the defensive mainframes on the battle ships and took control of them so Matsu could use them to attack the invading forces."

Miya nodded. "Maybe you can procure some of them and we can keep them here so you can send them out to assist the others. Reprogram them so they would be totally under your control so you wouldn't have to worry about some outside force like MBI shutting you down. I know you expanded the basement into a garage to hide that motorcycle of yours."

Matsu started to stammer an explanation.

"It's okay, if it wasn't I would have said something long ago. What I'm saying now is maybe you should expand it further so you can house your drones there."

"Matsu would need military grade drones, not some hobby remote controlled toys. This means I might need to hack into the Japanese military…"

"I don't know a thing. You go back up to your little computer lab and plan things out. The less I know the better. Just remember, there are only a few unwinged sekirei left and that means that Shinto Taeto will be closed off soon. So you better act fast."

Matsu leapt up into the ceiling. "I'm already on it." She said as she slid the ceiling tile back into place.

Miya left the room and joined Yukari in the kitchen. "Why don't you finish washing up the morning dishes and then we'll talk about training your sekirei. Don't worry about Matsu; I think I've given her some ideas that will help you in the future."

Yukari nodded as she continued her morning chores. She realized that she needed to grow up and do it fast. With grim determination she promised to start taking the sekirei plan more seriously. If her oniichan can become responsible so can she.

oOo

As Dr. Brackett and Minato entered the hospital they were greeted by a well-dressed man who Dr. Brackett recognized as the hospital director's assistant, Kakizaki. "Mr. Higa would like to have a word with you, Brackett-sama. You're assistant can wait at the nurses' station for you. The meeting won't take long."

Dr. Brackett nodded, sending Minato on his way toward the nurses' station before following Kakizaki toward Higa's offices. Upon entering Higa's main office, Dr. Brackett's intuition kicked in; this wasn't going to be a friendly get together.

"Ah, Brackett-san, nice of you to meet with me, please sit down. Would you like some tea? Coffee perhaps?" Higa smirked cordially, if that was even possible.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Brackett bit his tongue. He knew that Higa was setting him up before dressing him down, but Brackett would not take the bait.

"Do you know why I called you in here?"

"No Higa-sama." Dr. Brackett said remembering his Japanese etiquette.

"Well, first off I want to say that I am impressed with your work here at the hospital." Higa said with a plastered smile on his face.

"Thank you, HIga-sama." …_but_. Brackett continued silently.

"However, I feel you are spending too much time talking to the patients. I pride myself on running an efficient hospital, Brackett-san and that means that I do not think that fraternizing with the patients is necessary for the care of the patients."

Brackett bit his tongue and did his best to keep an impassive mask on his face, nodding politely.

"I understand things are done differently where you are from but in my hospital you are to follow my rules. So, I expect you to check the patients' charts, briefly ask how they are feeling, treat them if necessary and then leave. Do you understand?" Higa said imperiously.

Brackett nodded submissively, trying his best to hide the rage boiling inside of him.

"However, I do commend you on taking an interest the training of future physicians. This Sahashi Minato that you have following you, he's a two year ronin; yet you have taken it upon yourself to guide him towards a career in medicine. Usually, someone who failed to get into university loses their drive to pursue their career. However, you have given this kid hope, even if that hope is faint and improbable."

Brackett chose his words carefully, realizing that he was already on thin ice as far as his work at the hospital was concerned. "I respect your opinion, Higa-sama, but I disagree with your assessment. I think Sahashi-san has the potential to become a competent physician; all he needs is to build up his confidence. Working at this hospital is a perfect way to bolster that confidence so that he can pursue a career in medicine."

Higa stared at Dr. Brackett through steepled fingers. "You might be right Brackett-san, but only time will tell and you might not be here to see the fruits of your labors." Higa subtly emphasized the notion that Dr. Brackett would not be staying long at this medical facility before continuing. "However, if you feel that this Minato has some potential, why don't you have him socialize with the patients while you do your job: checking charts, diagnosing problems and treating patients?" Higa condescendingly listed Dr. Brackett's duties ensuring that Brackett knew his place within the hospital.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Brackett commented trying to suppress the sarcasm in his words. "It will give him more practical experience instead of observing in the background."

"And, if you are otherwise occupied, possibly with a more sensitive patient, Sahashi-san can work with a nurse or another physician or staff member. It can be a tandem operation. He can see the different aspects of medicine. In fact, I have the perfect person to assist both of you in your endeavors at this hospital" Higa pressed a button on his phone and asked his secretary to send someone in.

Dr. Brackett absorbed Higa's words warily as he considered the administrator's proposal. Higa made a good point, too good of a point. Brackett smelled a catch in this proposal; he just didn't know what those conditions may be. Unfortunately, Dr. Brackett was not in the position to investigate the matter further in fear of looking suspicious of the administrator's motivations. He just had no choice but to agree to Higa's proposal and hope that whatever ulterior motives that Higa may have would be inconsequential towards Minato's work at the hospital.

Dr. Brackett's contemplations were interrupted when the door to Higa's office opened as a stunningly beautiful redheaded woman stepped into the room. When Dr. Brackett surveyed the redhead he became more suspicious of Higa's actions. What were the chances that there would be two Westerners working in the same foreign hospital and was it mere happenstance that Higa chose this Westerner to assist Minato with his medical training. There were too many coincidences in HIga's machinations for this to be an innocent gesture on HIga's part. Dr. Brackett needed to be wary as he continued his work in this hospital, not just for his own situation but Minato's as well. Minato just became a pawn in Higa's personal game of chess and Dr. Brackett did not like it one bit.

Suppressing his inner dialogue, Dr. Brackett masked his suspicions with an air of approval of Higa's ideas. "That is a wonderful idea and you chose a Western doctor as well. So even when my duties might keep me from mentoring Sahashi-san personally, he will still get some cross cultural education from Ms…" Dr. Brackett paused as he waited for an introduction to the redheaded stranger.

"_Dr_. Kimber Walsh." Emphasizing her title as she proffered a hand to Dr. Brackett who took it in his and gave it a firm but gentle shake.

Dr. Brackett smiled apologetically while inwardly he sneered at the young redhead. "I'm sorry Dr. Walsh, I did not mean to make assumptions about your position here at the hospital."

Higa laughed at the exchange, observing the malcontent between the two physicians, this will help his plans immensely. "I should be the one apologizing since I did not introduce Dr. Walsh the moment she came in. Now why don't we sit down so we can discuss Sahashi Minato's apprenticeship in a more civil manner."

oOo

Minato felt rather uncomfortable standing at the nurses' station without nothing to do. He could start his own set of rounds, talking to the patients he had a decent rapport with. However, he was not a physician, he wasn't even a nurse; he was just a guest at this hospital under the auspices of Dr. Brackett.

He could see if Uzume was here. Uzume… No, that would only bring him down and he would be even more uncomfortable than he was now. With a sigh, Minato pushed all thoughts of the busty brunette out of his mind.

As Minato was brooding over his situation, the scent of fresh coffee wafted through his nostrils. He looked down and saw a steaming hot cup of coffee gently swaying under his nose. Minato followed the hand that held the coffee cup, trailing along the line of a well-toned fair-skinned arm, finally he found himself face to face with a redheaded beauty. The redhead smiled softly as she pushed the coffee cup into his hands. Returning the smile, Minato took the coffee and brought it up to his lips for a sip.

Ever since that day when the redhead first offered Minato a cup of coffee, their meetings started to become regular occurrences. Their interactions would vary depending on their schedules. If they were both on a break, they would chat about nothing in particular. However, if Minato caught her in the middle of a task, she would drag him along if she could. Usually, these tasks were minor chores doctors and nurses did while treating patients. Through this, Minato learned how to update the patient board as well as navigate through some of the minor paperwork that cluttered the nurses' station.

Today was a slow day, so they sipped their coffee and chatted for a while. Their break didn't last long because Kimber was soon pulled into the meeting with Higa-sama and Dr. Brackett, leaving Minato alone once again, brooding over his empty cup of coffee.

Minato soon grew tired of waiting for the meeting to end. So Minato set the empty cup down and looked over the patient room assignments for the level he was on. Recognizing one of the names as a patient Minato frequented while on rounds with Dr. Brackett, Minato made up his mind and walked toward her room.

This patient was one of the few patients that truly welcomed his visits when he made rounds with Dr. Brackett. She was also a person that Minato could relate too, both unsure of what tomorrow might bring. The only difference was that Minato had a choice in the direction his life took. Chiho didn't, she was stuck praying for that miracle cure that might alleviate her pain.

It had been a while since Minato visited Chiho. Her condition had worsened recently and only acting physicians, nurses, close family and friends were allowed to visit her room. Since, Minato was neither of the above; Minato was left to his own devices while Dr. Brackett checked in on her while making his rounds of the hospital. However, Chiho's name was highlighted in green on the roster board so that meant that she was no longer isolated from visitors.

As he neared Chiho's room, Minato could hear her laughing and talking with someone. Not wanting to intrude on the conversation, Minato carefully poked his head into Chiho's room. He froze for a second as his eyes were drawn to the brown haired beauty that sat at the foot of the bed. Minato's heart sank a bit and he prepared to withdraw from the room when Chiho called out, "Minato-san! I was hoping you would stop by now that I'm allowed visitors again."

Minato gave a small smile as he tenuously walked into the room. Bowing slightly to Uzume, Minato straightened up and fixed a pleasant smile on his face as he turned to Chiho. "How's my favorite blonde bombshell!"

"Better now that two of my most favorite people have dropped by for a visit." Chiho smiled. "Minato-san, this is my…" Chiho tried to describe their relationship without revealing too many secrets "closest friend, Uzume."

Uzume gave Minato a small smile and bowed. "Actually, Chi-chan, Minato-san and I already know each other."

Minato's smile faded a bit at hearing the friendly yet slightly less intimate honorific that Uzume used to address him. However, he could tell by the atmosphere in the room that Uzume and Chiho were closer than friends. From this, Minato was able to deduce that Chiho was the object of Uzume's affection. At this, Minato's smile brightened up a bit. After all, in the short time he worked for Dr. Brackett he too became fond of the bedridden blond before them.

"Oh… Should I be jealous?" Chiho's comments snapped the emotionally conflicted pair out of their respective reveries. Chiho laughed as she pushed through their discomfort. "I mean, Uzu-chan is quite a looker, I can't have her stealing you away from me. You are my physician after all."

Minato was the first to recover from Chiho's initial comment. "I am not your attending physician, I am just his assistant. I don't even know if I'm that anymore. Dr. Brackett was just called into a meeting with the administrator of this hospital and I have a feeling that my presence here is the subject of their conversation."

"No!" Both Chiho and Uzume cried out in unison.

This brought a smile to Minato's face. "I just visit patients; I don't diagnose or treat, so I'm not essential to the function of this hospital."

"Minato-kun, you're very important to this hospital. Some of the patients are not as lucky as I am to have regular visitors like Uzu-chan. And even those that do, still need further human interaction to help cope with their situation. You provide solace and comfort to the patients, which is powerful medicine in its own right. Dr. Brackett tries, but I think the administrators have discouraged him from becoming too personal with his patients. This is why I think he chose to start bringing you along with him. I hope you're wrong about what you said, because if you left, this hospital would be a sadder place for it."

"Right you are, Hidaka-san," Dr. Brackett said as he entered the room followed by a familiar redhead. "And thankfully Higa-sama agreed to an extent." Uzume shivered slightly when she heard Higa's name but quickly recovered. "So, you're stuck with Sahashi-san for a little while longer. He will be splitting his time between me and this lovely lady right here." Dr. Brackett gestured to the redhead at his side.

Kimber's entrance brought about mixed reactions from those in the room. Dr. Brackett was resigned to the fact that his actions at this facility were now closely being monitored by someone hand-picked by Higa. Uzume's face was a pleasant mask that barely hid the seething jealousy underneath. Chiho was rather indifferent towards Kimber, but she could tell that Uzume did not like the newcomer and that gave her pause to reconsider her assessment of the redheaded newcomer. Minato was happy that he could continue working at the hospital and that he was also paired with Kimber, someone he was starting to develop a close friendship with. As they all chatted about the new arrangement, Higa looked on with a satisfied smirk; all the pieces were back into place and he was in control again.

oOo

Dr. Brackett ushered Minato out of Chiho's room and into the hallway in order to debrief Minato on the new arrangements. "I'm sorry Minato-san about this abrupt change of procedures. Apparently, Higa-sama was not pleased that I let you wander the hospital on your own. He preferred that, as an assistant, you have someone to assist. Now, normally I would have brought in my wife to be your chaperone, however you know full well that the language barrier would be too large a gap for her to cross. Fortunately," Dr. Brackett let a bit of sarcasm into his voice. "Higa-sama already had someone in mind to be your guide, Dr. Kimber Walsh." Brackett gestured at the redhead on the other side of the door.

Minato waved away Dr. Brackett's apology. "It's no problem Brackett-sama, she's quite friendly. She's kept me company whenever I find myself at the nurses' station."

"So you've already met Dr. Walsh?" Dr. Brackett said as his mind started to work things out. It just seemed a little too convenient that the person Higa picked out to accompany Minato was someone that already had a passing familiarity with Minato. It could be coincidence, but there was something in Higa's attitude that hinted that he had plans that involved Minato: plans that Dr. Brackett was not comfortable with. However, he didn't have any proof of misdeeds or manipulation so he cannot start making accusations. The best he could do was to keep a close eye on Dr. Walsh and Minato.

"Are you okay, Brackett-sama?" Minato asked after Dr. Brackett ignored his nod of assent at his question about his familiarity with Dr. Walsh.

Dr. Brackett shook his head to clear his suspicious mind and smiled warmly at Minato. "I'm fine Sahashi-san, just overanalyzing some things."

"Oh?" Minato said with piqued curiosity.

"Nothing to worry about, Sahashi-san, just the ramblings of an aging doctor. I'm going to pop back into the room and check on Hidaka-san. I'll send Dr. Walsh out and you two can start working out a routine."

Minato nodded as he wondered what Dr. Brackett was so concerned about. He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts because Kimber exited Chiho's room, grabbed Minato's hand and quickly pulled him down the hallway toward their first patient.

Dr. Walsh looked back at the surprised Minato and winked, "Don't worry; I'll take real good care of you." She chuckled as they entered a patient's room.

Minato smiled to himself. _Well, this will be a different experience than Brackett-sama's tutelage._

oOo

Once Minato and all the doctors left Chiho's room, an uncomfortable silence crept in between the two women. Chiho was the first to speak up. "So, Dr. Walsh seems nice."

Uzume nodded noncommittally.

After another bout of uncomfortable silence, Chiho spoke again. "You like him don't you." It was a declaration of fact, not a question.

Uzume gave her ashikabi a sad smile and nodded.

"It's a shame that I saw him first." Chiho chuckled trying to break the tension in the room.

"You're not mad?" Uzume said in a soft voice.

"Why should I be mad? He's a hot guy and as far as I'm concerned, he's fair game. Then again, we could share him." Chiho said with a wink.

"But..." A whirlwind of emotions was ripping through Uzume's head.

"Don't tell me that that thought didn't cross your mind?" Chiho smirked at her sekirei. "When I winged you, you told me that sekirei are polygamous in nature, right?"

Uzume nodded. "For the most part, however, there are some that take the bond seriously and become possessive.

"Are you saying that you are becoming possessive?" Chiho asked sagely.

"No, but I do take our bond seriously, Chi-chan. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you or to endanger our relationship."

"And you think that having feelings for Minato-kun is a betrayal of our relationship?" Chiho sighed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with me being an invalid, would it?"

"What! No!" Uzume exclaimed defensively.

Chiho opened her arms and beckoned Uzume, who gently laid down on the bed and leaned into the warm embrace of her ashikabi. "Uzume, I love you, more than anything, and I know that you love me just as much. However, while two girls can have a great time in bed together, there is something about intimacy with a man that can be special on a different level. I would never fault you for being attracted to a man, especially one like Minato."

"But…" Uzume started again; Chiho quickly shushed her with a gentle finger on the brunette's lips.

"If I was healthy and out of this hospital bed and I said that I wanted to bring Minato into our bedroom, would you be against it?" Chiho asked point blankly.

"No…" Uzume responded quietly.

"Now, Minato can only grant so much attention during acts of intimacy and while he could pleasure us both simultaneously, one of us will always get just little more attention than the other. That is the nature of things. So, if we both love the man, what would be the difference if we shared him in bed, where he would still split his time between the two of us, or if one of us decided to be selfish and monopolize the man's attention. It would still leave one of us alone; however there would be more of an understanding between all involved. Now, I'm just throwing out scenarios. I'm not saying that we're going to pull Minato into our bed the next time he visits. I just don't want you to feel guilty for having feelings for the man. If you want to pursue your feelings with Minato, just tell me."

"I don't know anymore."

"Well, if you're not going to snap him up, would you mind if I went after him."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Uzume sat up in bed and looked at her ashikabi in amazement.

"What?! He's a hot guy and while I enjoy your cosplay, Minato's lab coat…" Chiho closed her eyes as her lips curled into a sultry smile.

Uzume pulled the pillow from underneath Chiho's head and smacked her with it. "I didn't know my ashikabi was such a horn dog."

Chiho giggled. "Now if we can just get that redheaded seductress out of our way."

Uzume sobered up. "I don't know. She seems to be really into him." Uzume stated with a little venom in her voice.

"You don't like her." Again, Chiho declared her thoughts instead of inquiring about them.

"Maybe I'm just a little jealous. Then again, my judgment might be cloudy because I think I pushed them on each other."

"How so?" Chiho said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"A few nights ago, I was talking to Minato and told him that I was involved and that we couldn't have a future." Uzume sighed. "This was before I knew that you were such a horn dog and would welcome him into our bedroom with open arms."

"And _you're_ supposed to be _the mature one_ in this relationship." Chiho scoffed. "Maybe you should have talked it over with me first before pushing him into the arms of another woman."

"Well, it's too late now." Uzume said in resignation.

"Who says?" Chiho retorted with determination.

"I don't want to play with his emotions, Chiho. One minute I'm pushing him away, than the next I'm all over him because my girlfriend wants to have a ménage a trois. If that doesn't screw with his head, I don't know what will."

Chiho nodded. "Well, if it's meant to be, who are we to stop it. Then again, if she breaks his heart, we can always be the ones to pick up the pieces."

"Why don't you concentrate on getting better before thinking of playing doctor with Minato-kun." Uzume chuckled.

"I'm sure he gives great examinations."

Uzume swatted her ashikabi with the pillow once more. "Horn dog."

oOo

The heightened activity of the afternoon was a little too much for Chiho, so Uzume tucked her ashikabi in for the evening. The two shared a passionate kiss which bathed the room in bright white light as Uzume's wings flared behind her. With one final chaste kiss, Uzume exited the hospital room.

Uzume was making her way down the corridor when a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and smiled as Minato jogged down the hall to meet her. Uzume chuckled to herself as Minato closed the gap. "What's the hurry, Minato-kun?"

"I just wanted to catch you before you left, Uzu-chan." Minato continued hesitantly.

Uzume smiled. "So, how's the new boss-lady?"

Minato laughed. "She's fun. She has a different approach from Brackett-sama, but I'm still learning quite a bit. I feel like my tutelage as a physician's assistant has become more comprehensive. It doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes." Minato smirked.

"So, you two are getting along well then?"

Minato nodded.

"I'm glad. I have no doubt that you will make a wonderful doctor someday."

"I happen to agree with that sentiment, especially now that I am one of his mentors." A feminine voice stated as a familiar redhead sidled up next to Minato. She presented her hand to Uzume as she proceeded to introduce herself. "Walsh Kimber."

"It's nice to meet you Kim-san. You have an excellent pupil there. He's already charmed my friend Chiho and several other patients already."

"Yes, he's quite the charmer, and he's a quick learner as well. Speaking of which, we're needed at the nurses' station. I'm going to show you how to set up rosters and room assignments. It's easy on this level since it's a stable ward. The next step will be the ER; if you can navigate through the rosters and patients in the emergency room, you can manage any hospital ward." Kimber said as she tugged at Minato's hand.

"I guess it's true what they say, no rest for the weary." Minato chuckled as he let Kimber lead him back to the nurses' station. "I'll see you around Uzu-chan. Take care of yourself and tell oneesan I said hi. Maybe I'll stop by for dinner this weekend."

Uzume nodded as she watched Minato walk away hand in hand with the redheaded physician. "They look good together, don't they, Uzume?" The buxom brunette turned around and found herself face to face with a well-dressed man brandishing a file folder.

"What do you want Kakizaki?" Uzume snapped, never taking her eyes off of the couple walking down the hall.

"Tut tut, Uzume, we wouldn't want Chiho's funding and care to be discontinued, now would we?" Kakizaki sneered.

Uzume frowned. "There can be only one reason for you to talk to me, so can we get this over with?"

Kakizaki handed Uzume the file folder. "Here's a list of new assignments. Continue to eliminate sekirei and Chiho will continue to receive care." Kakizaki smirked. "Oh, and don't worry about Minato, he's in good hands. Higa picked out his new partner himself." With those words, Kakizaki walked away, leaving Uzume glaring at the redhead working the nurses' station.

Uzume sighed as she watched Kimber talking and laughing with Minato. Higa now controlled the fates of two people she cared about. Uzume flipped through the file folder and selected a target. _How many more people will get hurt because of this stupid game? _With that, Uzume retreated from the hospital and started hunting down sekirei.

* * *

**A/N: First off I would like to apologize for the length of time between updates. Things at work picked up and I found myself really busy. That combined with ongoing family issues, writing progressed slowly. I would especially like to apologize to DanTheJIGGERMAN, if he's still out there and hasn't left yet, I'm sorry I know I said that I would try and update faster but things didn't work that way. To some of you who might think that this story is dead, it's not. It's very much alive, it just likes to take long naps between updates. To the rest of my readers, thank you for being patient. This chapter was hard to write, mainly because it was an expository chapter and not as quick paced as some of my other chapters. It's an important chapter but not as much fun to write as the witty banter between Minato and the sekireis.**

**Next, I would like to briefly address some of your concerns about me giving Yukari all of the sekirei while Minato has yet to wing one. This is all part of the story, it's AU, and things are very different. Minato's not a meek push-over and Musabi didn't fall on his lap. Because of that, his acquisition of sekirei has been impeded. I needed someone to step up and wing the other sekirei, I couldn't kill them all off like I did Musubi, so I gave them to Yukari. It will hopefully make sense in the end. Don't worry, while she will grow up some under Miya's tutelage, she will still be an insufferable brat toward Minato and to an extent Uzume. It's just how she is. Also, since Minato's no longer facing the wrath of Miya's ladle, someone has to replace him as a whacking target. Just try and be a little patient and hopefully you will be rewarded. **

**I will make no promises as to when I will make my next update. I will just say that I will try to update sooner rather than later. Things are starting to pick up in the narrative and we are about two chapters away from Minato finally acquiring a sekirei. So, I'm excited about writing, because this is my favorite part of my story, even though I haven't written it yet. **

**Finally, I would like to say thank you for the reviews, I haven't been able to respond to all of them but I just want you to know that they are still greatly appreciated. So continue to read and review and remember, I love ****_constructive criticism_**** and delete flames with a click of a mouse, so think before you comment. **


End file.
